Blood on the Moon
by TheSodaVampire
Summary: Danielle Swan is Bella's cousin from Vancouver, Wa. After a falling out with her family, Danny needs a place to stay for the summer. How will she react to Bella's little secret? Set in the summer between Twilight and New Moon. Original Character
1. Prolog

Blood on the Moon

A Twilight Fanfiction

By TheSodaVampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer. Danielle Swan, and her original family, and friends are my creation. If you wish you borrow her or any of her family or friends, please ask. I'm not making any money off this. All in good fun, right? Enjoy._

_Author's Note: This story is set in the summer between Twilight and New Moon. I'm assuming it's the summer of 2008. _

**Prolog**

"_Danny, please.." she pleaded, with her hand on my shoulder as I hesitated in the door way. _

_Without turning, I mumbled numbly "No, mom. Not this time. I'm not going to take this anymore." with that, I shrugged off her hand coldly._

"_We can talk about this, Danny. Please!" she begged as she made a grab for my wrist._

_Tears burned in my eyes as uncertainty and pain washed over me in waves at my mom's begging. She was usually so strong, but now her voice sounded so small and shrill. It hurt to hear her this way.. But still, I couldn't bring my self to turn to look at her._

_I knew my resolve would shatter once I saw her hurt and fearful face. _

_Could I really be doing this?_

_Was it right? _

_Was it fair? To her, my self, or to __**them**__?_

_The second their faces came to mind, those disdainful sneers and cold eyes, my resolve hardened to the point of diamonds. Cold and unbreakable. _

_My expression slid into that of a mask's, lifeless and completely neutral. "There's nothing left to talk about." I murmured in the same tone as my face, dead and unaffected. _

_I felt curiously weightless as I lightly pulled my wrist from my mother's weak grasp._

_I was just a spectator. A third party observer. Almost like watching a movie. _

_It was as if it were someone else who was walking up to the car, someone else who threw her duffle bag into the backseat and slammed the door shut. Someone else stared at the ground as her mother's voice went from fearful to angry and desperate. _

"_Danielle Marie Swan, you cannot do this!" she shouted, as if the threat of parental force could stop what had already begun. Though her voice was firm and steady, the girl in front of her could hear the edge of hysteria that threatened to break through._

_And she felt nothing, even as the neighbors poked their heads out of their respective houses and stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about. Shame should have made her pause, guilt should have made her stop and think about what she was doing, but there was nothing but numbness inside. Outwardly, though…_

_Unchecked and unbidden tears dripped down the girl's face as her dead voice stated calmly "I am doing this. I'm 18 years old and you can't stop me." There was no anger, no defiance or challenge in her voice or in her green eyes. Just a neutral statement of fact._

_Someone else opened the driver's side door, despite the fact that her mother was at the point of sobbing._

"_I dunno how long I'll be. If you need me, I'll be in Forks." _

_That same voice, so dead and cold._

_That alien girl, the one who felt nothing, and yet could scream._

_This wasn't me. I wasn't like this._

_That stranger with my face, in my clothes, in my car. That couldn't be me._

_Someone else began to drive away, away from everything she had, until recently, known and loved._

_Someone else was leaving her mother, broken and in tears._

_Someone else was running away, far away from all of the pain, all of the rejection. She was running away from __**THEM.**_


	2. Letting Go

_Author's note: Writing this made me cry and made one of my best friends cry too, hopefully you all enjoy it._

**Chapter 1**

_Letting Go_

Self realization and awareness hit me when I hit Woodland.

The tears were already blurring my eyes as I pulled off the freeway on to the Pike Access road, over on the gravel shoulder.

My breaths came in sharp gasps as the shuddering sobs wracked my prone frame. I laid my forehead on the steering wheel, jumping about a foot in the air when I accidentally hit the horn. My sudden gasp caught in my throat and started off my asthma with a vengeance.

After gaining control over my erratic breathing, I laid my face in my hands and let all of my pent up pain, anger, fear, and doubt consume me in a brand new torrent of tears and sobs. Dangerous thoughts crossed my frantic mind, laced with doubt and confusion.

What had I just done?

What the hell was I thinking?

Oh god, mom… The image of her face, covered in tears, burned my mind's eye. How could she ever forgive me?

But I couldn't go back now. I had made my grand exit and that was that. The only way I could go was forward.

I lifted my head from my hands and stole a glance at my rear view mirror. Green mountain nipped at the edge of it's reflection.

Emma. My best friend was only about a 5 minute drive away from here. And Rachel, my 2nd best friend, was back in Vancouver, behind me. I would call Rachel.

I was tempted to go see Emma, to say goodbye, but, if I knew Em half as well as I thought I did, she would try her damnedest to stop me from leaving. I could just picture her beautiful tanned face, inches from mine, screaming her lungs out. That was one headache I wanted to avoid..

But at the same time.. I couldn't just leave without a word. That would be far too cruel.

With a steadying deep breath, I fished out my cell phone from my purse on the passenger's seat.

I half wished she wouldn't pick up, but, apparently, lady luck was shunning me today, as Emma's bright soprano voice chirped a "Hello?"

My voice died in my throat. How could I explain this to her? What was I supposed to say, '_Oh, Hi, Em. I'm running away from home to a place 4 hours from here. Just wanted to let you know_.'? Yes. That would go over _so_ well.

"Danny? Hello?" Emma asked interrupted my mental play of how our conversation would turn out, growing a bit confused at my lack of talking.

I finally managed to get out a croak of a "Hey..", my voice was no louder than a whisper. My voice always turns into the quality a toad's after I cry.

"Danny, hun, what happened??" Emma demanded in concern.

Good old Emma, she always could tell when something was wrong with me. But that was to be expected after 12, nearly 13 years out of 18 of being best friends to one another.

I took another breath, to calm my self. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I.." I choked out, but my breath caught in my throat in a sob, and I coughed, to clear the lump in my throat. "I'm l-leaving, Em," I stuttered, opening the floodgates of words and tears once more, "I have to. I can't stay here one second longer. I-I promise I'll call you once I get there. Tell my mom I love her, will ya? Tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Em. I really am." I paused to take a breath, while Emma sputtered out a protest, I caught her completely off guard.

"WHAT? DANNY! NO! YOU CAN'T GO-" she screamed into her phone, panic making her voice shrill, just like it had made mom's.

My voice took on that same dead tone, like it had when I had left mom as I cut off her protests, "I have to, Em. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, ok?" and without another word, I hung up.

I flung my cell phone into my purse and ran a trembling hand through my short light auburn hair. Unwillingly, it seemed, I pulled down the mirror flap and stared into the face of the person that was reflected.

Red, puffy, blood-shot green eyes shown brightly with unshed tears from behind tear stained red-rimmed glasses stared back at me, a flushed diamond shaped face, a button nose that was now red as well, and a pink bow of a mouth was quivering with the effort not to just start sobbing all over again, all of this was haloed by chin length light auburn hair that was disheveled by my hand running through it in a nervous gesture.

I looked like hell.. But, I needed to calm myself down before I went anywhere. Only way to do that, was to focus on something else other than the sound of my best friend's cries in my ears or the sight of my mom crying in my mind…

With a sigh, I glanced down at my clothes, to survey the rest of the damage. My favorite hunter green tank top was spotted with errant tear drops and my camo shorts were wrinkled. My black flip flops were dirty. Oh well. Nothing too terrible. However…

I squinted out my windshield towards the glistening June sun. Another glance at down, this time at my watch. 4:44 PM. The hottest part of the day. My meager amount of clothes just wouldn't cut it. I wasn't going to risk getting sun burnt in my car while driving. I undid my seatbelt and managed to somehow find my black over shirt that was in my duffle while half twisted backwards. I then pulled out my printed sheet from and my Washington map. From Woodland, it was roughly 5 hours to Forks. The sun didn't set until 9. If I didn't stop, I could get to Forks without having to drive in the dark.

I found it wasn't hard to ignore the constant 'WHURR' of my cell phone if I turned my radio on full blast as I drove on and on, north on the I5.

Landscapes, scenery, and my pain became nothing but a blur as I drove on and on.

I stopped only once in some inconsequential little town, to get a dollar burger at a burger king and to take my pills. Hunger pains and the threat of low blood sugar were the only reasons I stopped. Emotional pain or not, I couldn't ignore my body's demand for food. No one said life was easy for a diabetic.

I'd been diagnosed with type 2 diabetes 9 months ago, in October. My life hadn't been the same since. There was no skipping meals for me. If I did, there was a chance that I could have my blood sugar levels go dangerously low, which could result in my going into seizures, a coma, or even death.

When I was about 15 minutes away from Forks, I dug out my cell once again and ignored the 15 missed calls, either from my mom, Emma, or my dad. I winced at the thought of my mom explaining what happened to my dad. But I pushed those thoughts aside. I went through my phone book until I found the number I was looking for:

Uncle Charlie's.

Though, I had already talked to him about my coming to stay with him for the summer a few weeks ago, I didn't want to spring up unannounced. And I neglected to tell him that I wasn't really planning on going home once summer ended, but I would burn that bridge when I got to it.

As far as he knew, I was coming up for the summer and nothing more. And since I was 18 now, it wasn't _really _running away, I consoled myself silently as I drove on. I was just… relocating my self quite suddenly.

'_You're an idiot if you're believing that pack of lies you're telling your self_..' a scathing voice in the back of my mind told me. It sounded strangely like him…

I bristled defensively at the voice's words. So what if I was fooling my self, wasn't that better than wallowing in self pity and pain?

I pushed such mutinous thoughts away as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" my cousin's clear voice answered with an edge of suspicion. I glanced at the pale green numbers of my car's clock: 9:23 PM. I winced. I guess it was a bit strange for someone to call so late over there. Hopefully no one was in bed.

"Bells!" I said with forced enthusiasm that I hope she wouldn't notice. "How are you, love? I hope I'm not waking you." I murmured with genuine concern.

"Oh, Danny, hey. No, we're all up. I'm okay, how about you? Aren't you coming to visit soon?" she asked curiously.

My face broke out into a self conscious half smile, even though she couldn't see my face, "Ah. Yeah. About that. I'm kinda coming sooner than expected.." I confessed uneasily as I rounded a corner.

"How soon do you mean?" Bella asked, a tiny bit suspicious.

I let a nervous sounding laugh bubble from my lips, but not without an underlying tone of hysteria added to it. Hopefully she couldn't detect it, but this was Bella, she was usually incredibly perceptive.. "Erm. How would you feel if I said I was about 5 minutes from your place?" I asked with an embarrassed giggle tacked on at the end.

I could practically hear Bella smile over the phone. "We'll have the couch ready for you, Dan." she murmured kindly.

That's when I heard a surprised yell of "_SHE'S HERE NOW?!"_ come from Charlie in the background, and then a musical sounding laugh followed close by. Who was that?

"Did I ever tell you that you that I love you guys? Cause I do." I laughed, and this time it wasn't forced.

That same musical voice said something I couldn't catch and Bella laughed, whether at me or whoever else was with her, I couldn't tell.

Then it hit me. Musical voice, there at just about 9:30 at night. This had to be the Edward guy that Bella was dating. She had mailed me a couple of times about him.

"Izzat THE Edward?" I asked in surprise.

Again, I could almost hear Bella grin over the phone, "Yeah. He's over."

"Ah." I said knowingly. "Tell him I'll be happy to meet him in about 30 seconds." I muttered as I pulled into a familiar drive way. I hung up and honked the horn as I pulled to a stop.

Warm light glowed from the many windows of the small house and more burst through the door as it was opened.

I really smiled for the first time today as the slender profile of my cousin Bella interrupted the steady glow from the door. Warmth flooded my mind and body, as if I was being bathed in golden sunlight, after a long hard winter's night. Something inside told me I was going to be okay.


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Chapter 2**

_Greetings and Meetings_

Suddenly, I noticed that something was wrong with the way Bella was walking. She was limping. Then a very familiar looking dark blob on her leg came into focus as Bella blocked out the glare from the light in the house. It was a boot. A boot is a soft cast, used to help heal broken bone in the leg or foot, without the rigidity of a plaster cast. I've had to used them a lot in my life. They weren't as bad as a real cast, but for those with balance issues, like Bella and I, they made walking a challenge with their rounded bottoms.. And she was on stairs….

As I climbed out of the car, I rushed up and over to Bella as the boot, momentum, stairs, and usual lack-of-Bella-balance almost caused Bella to topple off of the stairs, but as I reached her, yelling "GIMP!" in my surprise, to my shock, a pale arm was already around her shoulders.

I re-maneuvered my arms so that instead of catching my cousin, I made to hug her. "When did _this _happen, gimpy?" I asked in surprise as Bella leaned precariously off the step to hug me. I instantly felt better once I was hugging my younger cousin's thin frame.

Bella pulled back and a sheepish look passed over her features. "I didn't email you about that?" she asked uncertainly as she still hugged me.

My face deadpanned, "No. You kinda failed to mention it." I muttered dryly. I shrugged. "Oh well. What's happened, happened." Then I angled my self in Bella's arms to see the body that the arm that held Bella belonged to.

It was getting pretty dark out by now, so I wasn't surprised that I couldn't make out the boy's features too well, with the darkness and the glare of the light of the house muddling everything.

I could make out messy copper colored hair, pale skin, and a grin full of glistening teeth. And was that Bella smelling so sweet, or was this guy doused in cologne? Whatever it was, it smelled nice. Not too overpowering.

"Hello there." I chirped with a smile up at the figure who must've been Edward. "Not to be rude, but how 'bout we get ms. hop-a-long up into the house first, and then have a proper introduction inside?" I suggested with a lop sided grin.

"I can get her inside, why don't you grab your bags?" a smooth boy's voice suggested politely.

"oh. Right. Bags. I have those, don't I?" I mumbled with a sheepish grin.

Bella and Edward chuckled as I turned on my heels and dashed back to my car.

When I returned with my duffle bag, backpack, and purse in tow, I had a little trouble getting through the doorway. It was a wonder how I had even made it to the door without falling my self.

Bella held the door open for me, and Uncle Charlie helped me take my things inside. The house was as warm as it looked outside and twice as inviting. It all seemed so quaint and so cozy.

Then, I turned towards the boy with the copper hair as he went to help Bella back towards the couch, all the while, with Bella grumbling. I think I heard her mumble something along the lines of "I'm not an invalid.."

Even at first glance, there was no denying that this boy was beautiful as he perched on the arm of the couch casually. He made most movie stars look like average Joes. Butterscotch colored eyes, long cinnamon colored lashes, angular features, a sharp nose, pale thin lips, and bright copper hair that was perfectly messy. The roman gods would have been put to shame.

He was dressed stylishly as well. (Well. I think he could've made dirty rags look like they had come straight off of the runway in Paris, but that's beside the point.) A simple white button up shirt and dark distressed blue jeans. Simple, but elegant.

Even as I thought this, the boy's face erupted into a glorious smile, as if he had just thought of something fairly amusing.

Egad. I could see why Bella raved about him so much.

Er. Right. Staring. Bad. I shook my head, lightly, as if to bring my self out of the slight daze I had been in. I offered my hand, "Hi. I'm Danny Swan, Bella's cousin." I offered with a smile.

Edward stood and shook my hand with very hard, cold hands. Was that normal for him, or had he been holding something really cold? "Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." he greeted me with a smile that made me feel a bit lightheaded. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Danny."

I glanced at Bella, "I see what you mean by 'dazzle'.." I mumbled boldly.

Bella flushed cutely and I grinned at her.

Then I turned on my heel and promptly hugged Uncle Charlie, despite the fact that he had a mountain of blankets in his arms, presumably for me. "Thanks so much for letting me commandeer your couch, Uncle Charlie." I murmured while hugging him.

"You're more than welcome." he mumbled, flushing, much like his daughter. I laughed warmly. It was funny how little it took to make the two of them blush.

Suddenly, I took the blankets from Uncle Charlie's arms, "Where do u want me to put them?" I asked from behind the blankets that were in front of my face. "These are for my bed, right?"

"Beside the chair, I guess." Charlie answered, a bit surprised.

I set the blankets on the floor and I turned. Bella, her bummed leg, and Edward took up the couch, Uncle Charlie would take the chair, so there was only one place for me to sit. I turned back to the blankets, fluffed them up a bit and sat down on them, much to everyone's surprise, I guess, since they stared. "Um. Ya don't have to stand on my account, yanno." I mumbled with a grin.

"So, how was the drive up?" Uncle Charlie asked me as he sat next to me on the chair, breaking the silence.

"Oh, pretty good. Pretty go-oh. I gotta call mom." I realized slowly. This wasn't something I was looking forward to. A look of guilt and pain passed over my features, but I don't think anyone noticed as I rose from my position on the hardwood floors. I forced a smile on my face and made my voice seem cheery, "If you'll excuse me, I'll only be a sec."

I grabbed my cell as I passed my purse on the coffee table, not trusting my self to keep up the charade of happiness while on the phone, I lead my self outside the front door.

I didn't catch the looks of concern that I left in my wake.

"You piss me off, you little bitch." Those were the first words my mom said to me as she picked up.

Not entirely sure I should feel stunned by her words or not, I murmured "I got here safe. I'm sorry-".

Click.

With a sigh and a moment to regain my composure, I ran my hand through my hair again. "I'm not entirely sure I deserved that.." I muttered lowly to my self, tears almost burning my eyes. I cleared my throat and wiped a hand hastily over my eyes, just in case some tears had escaped. I plastered on a happy smile once again and pushed the door open.

Edward was standing, and Bella was trying to stand up when I stepped inside.

"It's getting late. I should be leaving soon." Edward announced for my benefit, though he was looking curiously at me. Gah. How did Bella, or anyone else stand to be under such burning scrutiny? It was as if he could see past my false smiles, and I wasn't so sure I wanted anyone looking too deeply at me, incase they saw through my façade.

I itched to wipe my eyes, to double check for tears, but I didn't dare under Edward's intense gaze. "Oh? So soon, too bad." I murmured with genuine disappointment. I had wanted to talk a bit and get to know this guy some more, he seemed interesting. Even if his gaze was a bit unnerving.

Edward finally looked away from me, to mutter his goodbyes to Bella, who too, was staring at me. Was I being that transparent? Was my pain really that obvious? …I'd have to work on that, I suppose.

Edward and Charlie shook hands, very manly-like. Then Edward came towards me, his hand extended. "It was nice meeting you, Danny. I'm sorry I have to cut things short." he muttered as he shook my hand again, with those icy hands. I resisted the urge to shiver. Apparently his hands were always like that. Maybe poor circulation?

I gave him a lop sided smile, which was easier for me to do than a full on smile. "It was nice meeting you too, Edward. We'll have meet up another time." I suggested quietly.

Then he gave me another curious look and something behind my eyes began to… I dunno.. Itch? Twinge? I have no idea.. But it was strange. It was as if someone was just barely holding a hand above my eyes. Not quite enough to feel it physically, but enough to know it was there. I blinked hard, trying to rid my self of this feeling, and just as suddenly as it began, it ended.

Edward released my hand and was about to reach for the door, but he paused and looked back at me, "Tell me something, are you a light sleeper, Danny?" he asked quite randomly, and his eyes shown with amusement. He stole a glance at Bella over his shoulder.

Caught off guard, I frowned. "Ah, yeah, kinda. I guess you could say that. Why?" I asked, my brow knit in confusion.

A crooked smile slowly formed on to Edward's pale features and he murmured "Oh, no reason. Night." And with that he walked out into the night.

There went a person who would forever be a predominant feature in my life, I just didn't know how or why yet.


	4. Alone in the Night

**Chapter 3**

'_Alone' in the Night_

After a few slices of cold pizza for a late dinner, I helped Bella hobble up the stairs, though I suggested at least 5 times that I could sleep on the floor or her room if she needed the couch. Each time I was met by firm stubbornness.

"Seriously, Bells, I can take the floor-" I started, despite the fact that Bella was practically dragging _me_ up the steps.

Bella shot me an icy glare that was more fueled by frustration and exertion than real animosity. "NO. We're already half way up the steps already, so just drop it!" she growled as she blew her long dark hair out of her face in annoyance. It just floated back into her face. I heard Uncle Charlie try to cover up a chuckle with a cough as Bella's angry sigh reverberated through the small house. I had to bite back my own smile as Bella turned her head to glare in Uncle Charlie's direction down stairs.

"Silly Bella, lemmie get that for you." I offered, giving up my attempts to cover up my mirth as I pulled my cousin's hair back behind her shoulders and out of her sweaty face. Bella muttered her thanks gruffly. Then she hopped up another step, with me spotting behind her and her hands on either side of the stairwell walls.

Then it hit me as Bella hopped up the 2nd to last step that we could have avoided this entire frustrating process. "Ah. Bella. Yanno.." I trailed off as I was given the look of death by my cousin. "There IS an easier way of doing this… Ya coulda' just slid up here on yer bum.. Going backwards." I muttered meekly as Bella fumed.

Bella and I jumped when something 'thudded' in the direction's of Bella's room. Instantly our eyes met and I watched as the color drained from Bella's face as my eyebrow arched. "Was probably the wind.." Bella muttered quickly as she hopped up the last step and quickly hop-skipped towards her room. I opened my mouth to offer to help her get the rest of the way to her bed, but Bella read my thoughts and popped her head back and cut me off "I'll be fine the rest of the way, Dan. You can head to bed, if you want.." she offered, though it sounded more like a hasty dismissal.

At this, my both of my brows raised. What exactly was she hiding in there, that she didn't want me to know about? I pursed my lips in frustration. I was an overly curious person by nature. And this was pure torture, to know about a secret but not to be told what it was.

But I knew Bella was a pretty privet person. Always had been. If she wanted me to know something, she'd tell me. And that just made it worse.

Pushing my raging curiosity aside I turned to go down stairs, but stopped to consider taking a shower. It was then that I heard the faint murmur of hushed voices coming from Bella's room. Though, just as I paused to listen, they stopped. My first thought was of Edward, hidden in Bella's room. Why else would Bella have practically shooed me away from her room?

I quickly dismissed that thought. Edward had left well over 20 minutes ago, I had watched him go. He had a very nice car, I had noted. Plus, Bella's room was on the second story. There was no way he could be up there. It had to have been a radio. Or a TV.

Uncle Charlie startled me as he called "Danny, you okay, kiddo?" from the landing. I guess he must've saw my pondering look. My shower idea was thwarted instantly as I saw a big fluffy blue towel under my Uncle's arm. An uncertain smile formed on my lips. The downstairs TV had been turned off, and so had the rest of the lights, save the stair well light.

Uncle Charlie was going to bed.

A cold sense of dread tickled it's frigid fingers down my spine. I would be the only one up, then. I realized quite suddenly that I did _not _want to be left alone, alone with the darkness, where I was vulnerable to my vicious and mutinous thoughts. I knew that in the dark, those images of pain and betrayal that I had tried so hard to guard my heart from, would seep through the cracks in my defenses that the darkness and loneliness created.

Then, just as if the fear could sense my moment of weakness, a wave of despair began to rise and swell around my heart. Higher and higher it bubbled and boiled until it seemed it would drown me. My eyes once more began to burn, my throat tightened. Panic shot through me, I couldn't let my pain show through. Uncle Charlie was still there, with me.

I had to be strong. Somehow, I shoved down the frantic panic that threatened to break through, and forced a watery smile on to my features. In a voice that didn't really seem mine, I murmured lightly "I'm fine. Sweet dreams, Uncle Charlie." and with that, I walked down the steps, my right hand clenching the stair railing so tight I knew without looking, that my knuckles were white. I kept my eyes on my feet. My knees couldn't be trusted. None of me could, for that matter. I couldn't keep up the mask for long. Any moment now, it would fall and all I would be reduced to would be a sobbing shell.

Despite my instability, when I passed my Uncle on the landing, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Uncle Charlie gave me a quick one armed hug and trudged up the steps, fooled for the moment. "Night Danny." he called over his shoulder. I heard him knock on Bella's door, distractedly. I heard muffled voices, and a door close. But I heard all of this through a din, it seemed.

With Charlie's absence, the despair took the opportunity to double it's strength.

Breathing became my main concern. Keep my head above the 'water', so to speak.

With a show of strength I didn't know I even had, I managed to push past the pain, to tread the dark waters of despair, enough to find the remote to the TV, turn it on, mute it, and in the blue-ish twilight of the muted TV, I focused on making my bed.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much for me to do.

Uncle Charlie had done most of the work for me, and had, unknowingly, hastened the return of my pain.

I could usually ignore it, if I was busy doing something. That's why I didn't want to try to go to sleep, even though, my body screamed for rest. I didn't want to have time enough to let my thoughts and memories get to me.

The dark and the quiet only made it that much easier to loose my self in my thoughts.

I silently shook my head, to clear it of these thoughts. I needed to focus. That was the only way to distract my self from the pain. I returned to the task at hand.

The sheets were laid out for me, folded neatly next to the red, gold, and green plaid couch.

I unfolded the sheets one by one and took the back-cushions off of the couch and placed them slowly, methodically, on the other side of the room, drawing out the process as long as I could. Lastly, I pulled on the matching pillowcase into the rather flat spare pillow.

All of the sheets were a soft, albeit, worn cream colored flannel that was pilling slightly. Though the sheets were warm and looked comfortable, the sensation underneath my fingertips did nothing to sooth me.

My movements were jerky and stiff, as if I was a reanimated corpse or something.

In my mind, I kept repeating '_Calm, Danny. Stay calm. Focus. You can do this.'_ Like a mantra. It too failed to calm me.

Suddenly, as I threw the top sheet up, to watch it float gently back down, a sense of DeJa Vu hit me.

Instantly, an unwanted and unwelcome memory hit me like a sucker punch to the face:

_I was remaking a bed in a pale blue room. I pulled off the dirty sheets angrily, the stains seemed to be mocking my every move. My blood boiled and froze in my veins as the words '__**In MY bed**__' echoed around furiously in my mind. How could he?! How could SHE!? They both had… __**IN MY BED, **__NO LESS! And now __**I**__ had to clean up after them! I didn't know whether to cry or scream. My hands shook with rage as I stared murderously at the soiled white beech sheets clasped within them. _

_And then the stench reached my nose. Stale and putrid. _

The nausea I felt was very real and very much in the present.

My mouth watered and my stomach churned as I dropped the sheet as if it had burned me and staggered in the direction I hoped was the bathroom.

Reeling, I sort of slammed against the door, and I frantically scrambled for the door knob, swallowing the gallon-like quantities of saliva my body was creating. Panic returned full force as I tasted the bile in the back of my throat. I stumbled inside and groped the wall for a light switch. '_Don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke…' _I prayed silently to my self as I flipped the switch, thankfully I was in the bathroom.

Disregarding the sudden painful twinge in my eyes at the sudden brightness, I practically dove for the toilet. My entire body tensed up, right down to my toes, up to my hairline, and everywhere in between. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a line from a Bill Cosby Stand Up DVD I owned came to mind: "_And you're so tense and ready to go that you wouldn't be surprised if your __**shoes**__ came out your mouth.._"

I almost had to laugh, because it was _so damn true_ right now, but I was afraid to, because if I did, it might set off the reaction I was trying so desperately to avoid.

And then, the horrid rigid tension faded for the moment, but I knew better then to think all was well so soon. I relaxed, well, as much as I was able to, curled up in an awkward position on the cool linoleum floor, head inches from a toilet seat. I leaned my sweaty head on the cold porcelain rim and prayed silently that Bella cleaned this thing thoroughly.

I don't know how long I sat there, praying before the porcelain alter. The smooth coolness easing a little of my dizziness. But the nausea didn't return, much to my immense relief.

I slowly got up and shut off the light. I wobbled slightly on my feet, my right leg had fallen asleep underneath me. I felt nothing but numbness as I limped my way back towards the couch.

Not bothering with undressing, I simply fell onto the soft couch and removed my still tear blotched glasses. I set them on the coffee table and rubbed my tired eyes. Crying usually took a lot out of me and I'd been fighting of sleep since this afternoon. I let out a large, loud yawn.

As I did so, I could've sworn that in the post-nausea haze I was in, that I felt a cool rush of air blow past me. But just as soon as the sensation began, it was gone. I stared blindly after it. "Danny, you must be losing your mind…" I muttered to my self as I ran my hand through my hair. I sighed in exhaustion.

It must've been my senses playing tricks on me, but I could almost smell a whiff of Edward's peculiar cologne in the air..

"Absolutely losing it." I mumbled as I rolled over.

As luck would have it, for the first time in what felt like ages, I fell into a deep, almost dreamless slumber, with no memories or nightmares to taunt me.

Though, I did dream of pale skin and golden eyes…


	5. The Long Day Part 1

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait you guys! Life kinda got in the way of me updating. Anywho. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dedicate and faith fan Kristina. Thanks to her enthusiasm, you guys have a new half chapter. I'd also like to thank my lunch table group, you guys know who you are. But don't worry, I'll be updating more frequently now (hopefully..). :) Enjoy you guys!_

_**Chapter 4**_

_The Long Day_

_Part 1_

Cool sweet breath wafted across my face.

Everything was so warm in this surreal state of mind and body I was in.

Not quite asleep, yet not fully awake. I clung desperately to the dreamy weightlessness, I didn't want to face the day. I just wanted to sleep! Sleep, where no one had any expectations of you, there was nothing to hide. I sighed. There was no fighting it. I was waking up.

Then I realized that I was being stared at.

My eyes snapped open.

Liquid amber eyes were inches from mine.

I screamed and leapt blindly backwards, throwing my self over the back of the couch, with such speed and accuracy that I didn't know I had.

Edward leapt backwards too and hit the back of his knees against the coffee table. And down he fell, right on his ass.

There was a loud _"CRACK!" _as the poor coffee table split under Edward's weight.

Two pairs of shocked and astonished eyes met as Edward and I stared at one another, both our mouths hung open.

Bella's frantic voice called from the to of the stairs "What just happened?!" she screeched.

At the same time, Edward and I muttered a faint "Oh shit." under our breathes.

I laid my head against the back of the couch, still in my half crouching position. This was going to be a _long _day.

"There was a bit of an accident, that's all." Edward called up the stairs in a tired voice. He too, was still on top of the coffee table.

Bella's panic wasn't appeased, "What KIND of accident?" she demanded shrilly, her voice rising about 3 octaves.

What other kind of accident was she thinking of? I wondered.

"Erm. Exactly how much did you guys like that old coffee table?" I asked innocently.

Bella thumped down the steps haphazardly but paused mid way to stare down at us, "Oh. The coffee table?" she repeated in what seemed to be relief. Then she did a double take as realization hit her _"You guys broke the coffee table?!"_

Again, at the same time, Edward and I spoke at the same time, in the same quiet embarrassed tone: "I'll pay for it."

Edward and I both stood up and (once again) said at the same time "No you're not." We both frowned.

Erg. This needed to stop.

Edward broke our twin-ness. "Why not?" he asked, his voice oozed disapproval.

"Because," I explained matter-of-factly, "I was the one who caused you to fall."

Bella gaped, "You fell?" she barely gasped.

Edward's frown deepened, "I did not FALL-" he defended sorely. He looked a bit like a put out child.

I cut him off with a scoff, "Okay, then, you sat down unwillingly with FORCE." I supplied sarcastically.

"You FELL??" Bella interjected with shock and disbelief in her

voice.

I raised a questioning eyebrow, was it that big deal if he had fallen?

"I didn't fall.." Edward repeated sourly, his frown turning rapidly into a pout.

"Right on his bum. Thus the immense need for a replacement table coffee table." I explained with a sagely nod as I gestured to the poor broken remains of the coffee table.

"I only fell because _you_ overreacted!" Edward exclaimed as he jabbed his long pale finger at me.

A smug smile tugged at my lips "So you admit that it's my fault that the table broke, which infers that you admit that I'm responsible for it's replacement. And you just admitted that you fell." I explained cheerfully. "So I win." I announced with a grin.

Edward gaped at me.

Bella laughed at her boyfriend's expression. "You know you completely walked into that one." she muttered with a smile as she limped down stairs.

Edward sighed and walked to Bella's side. "I don't know if I like the two of you together. You gang up on me." he muttered in mock hurt as he batted his long black lashes at my cousin. I grinned, but all Bella had to do was beam at him, and Edward gave her a quick peck on the lips and all was right in the world. He was putty in her hands.

In the opaque mid morning light, I got my first good look at my cousin. Her dark long locks were pulled back into a sloppy but elegant pony tail, with a few strands left haloing her pale heart shaped face. Her warm brown eyes were practically glittering with love and affection as Edward stood by her side. Her small pink bow of a mouth smiled happily, which made her entire face seem to glow.

She was dressed casually, in a grey ribbed tank top with black shorts and sneakers. Well. _One _sneaker. And the boot.

Where she was dressed casually, I, however, was dressed like a hobo. I felt the heat rise to my face. I must look horrible in 2 day old clothes that I had slept in, unwashed and uncombed bed head. I suddenly realized that my vision was blurry. I scurried around the couch and picked up my glasses off the floor, thankful that they hadn't been smashed by Edward-butt or table debris.

Edward coughed suddenly.

I arched an eyebrow at him, but the smart ass effect I was going for was lost as my stomach let out a large indignant growl.

I groaned and placed a hand on my stomach, as if I could feel it's immense deprivation.

Giving the couple before me an embarrassed lop sided grin, "The diabetic chick needs some breakfast." I explained sheepishly.

A look of fear and dread passed on to Bella's features. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed as she began to hobble quickly to the kitchen, thumping loudly as she passed.

Edward and I looked at each other and we both just shrugged. We had no idea what she was talking about. We followed Bella into the kitchen.

Bella was hobbling around the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and cupboard doors, in a flurry of arms and hair. "What exactly CAN'T you eat, Danny?" she asked, turning to me suddenly.

"Uh. Carbs are bad. Protein and veggies are good." I supplied confusedly. Then it dawned on me. "You guys don't have diabetic friendly vittles, do you?" I asked, my accent slipping into my British one out of habit, though Bella's anxious expression already answered my question.

Bella bit her lip and glanced uncertainly at my face.

I grinned, "No worries, love. We can just run to the market and pick me up some groceries." I reassured her, and she smiled in relief. I continued on, "Then, after we come back and put those away, we can go look for that new coffee table. And while we're at it, maybe we can do that touristy thing. Well. _I _can do the ignorant touristy thing, and you can be the all knowledgeable guide. That cool with everyone, or do we have very separate, anti-touristy plans in mind?" I asked quickly.

Bella looked up at Edward, "I think we can do that, can't we?" she asked Edward lightly, but I could tell there was a lot more entailed in that question than was initially asked out loud by the way she continued to stare into his eyes. My curiosity sparked, and a gazillion questions bubbled to mind, but I didn't voice them. I didn't want to be seen as nosy or rude.

Edward didn't answer right away. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. Go with the British-wonna-be or run while he still had the chance, I wouldn't be surprised. Then with a dazzling smile, he looked down at Bella. "Yeah. Sounds like fun." he muttered to me, though his eyes never left Bella's face.

Gah. They were so in love. They were so far head over heels for one another that I almost felt like I was intruding on their precious moment, just standing there. My jaw set firmly as I recalled my self in a similar position not so long ago. The loving looks, the tender touches, the sweet connection shared by only the two of us. But all of that had been just an act, on his part, hadn't it? A dark look passed over my features. '_No. Danny. Come on. SNAP OUT OF IT!_' I reprimanded my self silently, and suddenly, just as I remade my features to be cheerful as before, Edward was looking at me funnily again. Close call.

"Fantastic! Let's head out, shall we?" I asked cheerfully as I could manage, as I lead the way towards the front door, but stopped as Bella coughed awkwardly. I turned. "What?" They hadn't seen, had they?

"Um. Danny. You sure you wonna leave looking like that?" Bella asked me with a small laugh as she gestured to my wrinkled clothes and un-kept hair.

I smiled sheepishly again and dove for my duffle. I grabbed a handful of clothes, my toiletries, and stood. "Right. Changing. Be back in just a second." I announced as I fought off the pain. They looked so _right_ standing together in the kitchen, as they smiled at me. I tried to mirror their happy carefree smiles, but couldn't keep the corners of my mouth to stay up. Feeling the mask slipping off as I stood there, I turned quickly and bounded up the stairs. '_Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm.' _I thought to my self as I leapt up the steps, only to catch my toe on the edge of the 2nd to last step. I let out yelp as I caught my self.

"Danny, you okay?" Bella asked from down stairs.

"I'm okay! No worries!" I called down as I picked my self up from off the steps.

I quickly changed into a pink camisole underneath a light-weight knit chocolate brown long sleeve shirt and khaki colored parachute pants. Brushing out my hair was an issue, but I succeeded after a few yelps of pain from bed head knots.

Bella and Edward were huddled together in conversation when I came back down the steps.

"Yo." I announced my presence as soon as I stood in front of the two of them. I jangled my keys meaningfully. "Let's go!"

The three of us climbed into my Subaru, with minimal complaints from my cousin about wanting to use her senior citizen truck. Edward and I finally convinced her that the environment was a _good _thing to preserve (because there was no denying on this green earth that her truck was a gas-guzzler) and that we kinda _needed_ to go faster than 45 miles per hour on the freeway in order to buy the new coffee table.

Though I was surrounded by the familiarity of my car and my cousin's presence as I drove on the main highway to get to the heart of the small town, the awkwardness of the current seating arrangement still prevented all attempts at conversation. Because Bella still needed to elevate her leg above the level of her heart to prevent painful swelling, she took up the entire back seat with pillows, much to her chagrin and my stern insistence. And that meant Edward was sitting shot-gun right next to me. Thus, the aforementioned awkwardness. I bit my lip self consciously, as I got the sensation that even though he was staring directly in front, Edward was still somehow watching me.

Edward finally broke the tense silence in the car, "So, Danny, you seem to know a lot about injuries.." he murmured politely, glancing sideways at me. Was he trying to infer something? Not that he would be that far off inferring that I got injured a lot.. Still. He didn't _seem_ like he was mocking me.

"Oh. Yeah, well.." I started with an inward cringe, "I kinda have to. With my mum being a nurse and all." I stated with a touch of emotion in my tone as I recalled my mother's last words to me. "Plus I'm every bit of a klutz as our Bells, here." I added with a hasty wry grin shot at Bella in my rear view mirror. She stuck out her tongue at me. "Aw. Love you too, Bells." I cooed sarcastically with a laugh as I returned my eyes to the road.

In an attempt to ward off the silence that threatened to return, I glanced at Edward, "So.. Was that coffee table really _old_ or what? Or do you just have _that_ hard of an ass?" I asked in an entirely innocent tone, though I was grinning ear from ear. From the corner of my eye, Edward stared at me, incredulously, as in '_My GOD she did NOT just ask me that!'_, though he looked at bit weary at the same time. What? He could _not _expect me to _not _give him a hard time about this. It was too good to pass up.

From the back seat, Bella accidentally let out a small giggle that I think she had been trying to hold back. That seem to bring her over the edge and the floodgate of laughter broke open as she began to laugh loudly in the back seat. My eyebrows raised as I glanced back at her in my mirror again, while Edward turned around completely in his seat to stare at her. Though, I think I saw Edward hide a smile of his own as he shook his head. "You're absolutely absurd, Bella.." he tried to mumble in exasperation, though a near silent chuckle did escape from him as his girlfriend now tried to control her breathing.

Glancing in their direction, I inwardly beamed. The two of them just seemed so _right_ together. Though an echo of sadness came along with this observation, I didn't find it all that hard to push it aside. I was happy for them. Bella had always been so reserved when it came to _anyone _outside our family. Now she was openly laughing and smiling. It seemed like they truly deserved each other, and not in the sarcastic bitchy sense either.

For some reason, seeing them so happy and in love made _me _begin to feel a bit happier. Like a little bit of my painful burden was being eased away. I felt lighter. Just by being with the two of them. Coming out of my mental monolog, I spied the large supermarket sign and pulled into the parking lot.

After gently extricating my cousin from my back seat, we nabbed a shopping cart and headed inside. Though, while we walked towards the entrance of the store, I noticed how Edward positioned him self next to Bella, with his arm curled protectively around her shoulders. Almost as if he was ready to fling himself in front of her in case of an on coming _sniper _attack or something, in the middle of no where Washington. It was very sweet. But perhaps a tad over the top… or was it? I literally bit down on my tongue which itched to ask the dozens of questions that his simple posture caused. Why was he so ready to protect her? What was there to protect Bella _from?? _Why did he look like he was in such glorious pain sometimes when he looked at Bella?And why did he sometimes give _me _funny looks? And what was with the weird tingling in the back of my eyes that happened when he _was_ looking at me funny..?

Suddenly, the cart I was pushing stopped, jolting me back into reality. I leaned to the side, to see that I had just driven into the curb of the sidewalk. Bella and Edward stared at me, both pairs of eyebrows raised in bewilderment. I chucked nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Eheh… Oops?"


	6. The Long Day Part 2

_Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! And with Twilight-y goodness! And just to make up for my absence, I wrote a really long chapter for you all. Thanks everyone for your support. I've decided, well, screw it. I'll just work in my ideas along to what Breaking Dawn has. And for the record, NO, Danny is not going to fall in mad mary sue love with Edward or he her. Edward loves Bella. Danny doesn't love ANYONE romantically yet. Anyways, I'm done ranting. Enjoy._ :)

_**Chapter 5**_

_The Long Day_

_(part 2)_

"Bloody hell.." I murmured as we stepped in side the micro sized "supermarket". There was nothing _super _about it. This place was tiny and cramped at best. A trace of doubt wheedled into my mind. With such a small selection to choose from, would I be able to find anything that I could eat..? Ugh.. I guess I'd have to make do with what I had.

With a grim sense of determination, I made my way into the produce selection. Hmm.. At least the fruit selection seemed okay. I carefully examined a potential bag of cherries. Craning my neck backwards towards my cousin and her boyfriend, "You haven't acquired any new food borne allergies lately, have you, Bells?" I asked lightly. She shook her head with a smile. With that, I placed the bag of cherries into the cart.

I turned out to be pleasantly wrong in my assumptions about the store's selection. In addition to the cherries, other fruit and vegetables, plus the makings of whole grain pancakes, chicken soup, salad, sandwiches, some yogurt, a 12 pack of diet soda, and a can full of mixed nuts were added to the cart in a matter of minutes.

When shopping for groceries, I tend to switch on to auto pilot, so, in the midst of my quest for food, I must've left Bella and Edward in the dust.

Not even registering the fact that I was now by my self, I stood on my tippy toes, straining and struggling to reach the 12 pack of Coke that resided well over my head. Now, I'm no where near as petite as my dear Bella, I'm 5 ft 7 here. So, I'm not short. But I was still having issues reaching this damn box of soda, my finger tips barely reaching the edge of the cardboard. My calves screaming in protest, I set back onto my heels.

"Stupid damn soda… Making it damn near impossible… This is freaking ridiculous!" I muttered angrily under my breath, glowering up at the box that taunted me cruelly. Placing my hands on my hips in the classic feminine _'I'm pissed off'_ pose, I considered my options: I could just _not _get the soda. But it would be rude of me just to buy food and drinks that were just for me and not consider that Bella or Uncle Charlie might not like diet soda. Or I could go ask for help.. But my stubborn pride growled at this option. I didn't _need _help, I could do this by my self, I wasn't some helpless damsel. Or I guess I could just get the generic store brand of cola. It was within my reach. But… They went flat as soon as you opened them and I, my self, wouldn't want flat soda, so why should I give my family 2nd rate soda?

I let out a slow haggard breath that blew my bangs from my face. Decisions, decisions.

Then suddenly a dark colored arm shot out from my peripheral vision, up and over my head, and grabbed the box of soda. My head shot up to look. But what happened next seemed to go in slow motion:

The mystery hand's grip must've been shoddy because the box slipped out of their massive hand and came careening towards my face. I made a clumsy grab for it while cussing, but only managed to get a paper cut and direct the box-o-pain down to my foot, grazing my chest and stomach in it's wake. Pain erupted in my big toe as the box slammed into it with the help of gravity. A strangled yelp of pain escaped my lips as I clutched my throbbing limb gingerly, while hopping on one foot.

Now, because of who I am, and my level of balance, it came as no surprise that I promptly fell right on my ass from my idiotic hopping. Tears of pain and embarrassment burned in my eyes as I sat dumbly on my floor, still clutching my foot. I couldn't decide what hurt the most right now, my chest, stomach, toe, ass, or perhaps my pride. Tough choice.

Some irrelevant part of my brain took note that at least the soda hadn't exploded.. Well, _good for it_. It still felt like my toe had.

Another part of my brain had to mentally nudge me to get me to notice that people, (yes, more than one), were trying to talk to me and that I was muttering "Ow.. Fuck.. Ow ow ow ow owww.. Shit.. Ow….." or something to that effect, incoherently.

Then an almost startlingly large hand was placed on my shoulder and I finally looked up. A handsome red skinned kid was kneeling next to me, his black eyes glittering with concern and shame. His longish black hair hung just below his ears, much like mine, with one side tucked behind an ear and the other left to hang free. "Hey, are you okay? I am so _sorry _about this. I was just trying to help you get your pop, but, it slipped.. Oh, crap.. Are you hurt? God, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry!" he babbled in a panicky sort of tone.

I sniffed, removed my glasses, and wiped my streaming eyes with a shaky hand. "I.. I'm okay." I mumbled quietly, my voice quivering pitifully, much to my chagrin. I was really getting sick of crying so much lately. The kid didn't look convinced in the slightest. I took a shuddering breath, "Really, it's fine. I'm a klutz anyways." I gave the boy a weak watery smile. He mirrored my weak smile.

Just then, I heard the oh-so-familiar '_Thump_' of Bella and Edward approaching. But while Bella continued to thump towards me, Edward stopped short, as if he had just been electrocuted. His nostrils flared and his entire body went ridged. His…._black _eyes zeroed in on my hand that was placed on my head. What the eff? _**Black **_eyes_? _Maybe it was the lighting in the store… I could've sworn that they had been _gold _before…

With a mental shrug, I waved at Edward sheepishly. "See? Bella isn't the only klutz in the family." I joked feebly. Edward's stony features didn't soften. He simply nodded stiffly. He then stared coldly at the boy kneeling next to me. Who seemed to squirm under Edward's gaze. What. The. Hell.

Bella then gently turned my head towards her. "Danny, what happened? Ed…. I mean, _we _heard a crash." she muttered quickly, shaking her head, as if she was correcting her self.

I barked out a dry laugh, "Oh, so, you hear and crash and you _automatically _assume it's me? Oh gee thanks, you guys." I mock grumbled, crossing my hands over my chest.

The dark skinned boy flashed shy grin, the whiteness of his teeth contrasting greatly with his dark complexion. "I think the whole store heard us." he stated lightly, with no bitterness to his tone. I smiled openly at him this time. He was probably right. The boy stood to his full height, which was pretty damn impressive, and offered me his large hand. I took it gently and let him help me to my feet. I would've rather have taken Bella's or Edward's hand, in the sake of familiarity, but Bella would've fallen with me, and Edward seemed to be rather occupied right then. What he hell was his issue? I turned from Edward towards the boy.

Looking into the boy's face, his chocolate brown eyes were gentle and sweet and even though his face practically oozed boyish youth, his hand was warm and strangely comforting, unlike most boy's, clammy and awkward. I found my self staring at our clasped hands and felt the tell-tale tingle of a light blush tickle my face. What was I _doing?? _He couldn't have been older than 16! I was 3 years older than this kid! I gently pulled my hand out of his and plastered on an overly cheery smile on my face, with the words _'Cougar.. Cradle robber… Pedophile..' _echoing horribly in my mind.. "Erm.. Thank you. For trying to help me. We've got to be going now… Lotsa shopping to do, yanno.. Heh heh heh. _C'mon, Bells_." I babbled as I turned on my heel and grabbed Bella by the elbow and practically _drug _her in the opposite direction of the boy. I took her to Edward, but had to turn around to grab the cart… Then once again, to snatch the box of stupid freaking Coke off the floor. But, much to my horror, the boy had picked it up before I got to it.

"Um.. My name's Embry Call, by the way.." he muttered awkwardly as he handed me the box. He rubbed his neck nervously.

My embarrassment swelled to new heights. But so did my pity. This was awkward for him too. He had knocked some defenseless girl to the ground when all he had been trying to do was help. My bleeding heart offered him a bone.

I offered him my hand, while switching the box of coke to the crook of my elbow. "Danny Swan. It's certainly been.. _interesting _meeting you Embry Call." I muttered with a warm grin. The boy's frown of embarrassment fell and an uncertain smile took it's place. "Well, like I said, lotsa' stuff to do. I'll see you around, Embry Call." I chirped brightly. A full blown grin like before bloomed on Embry Call's features. He nodded.

"See ya, Danny Swan."

With a smile, I turned on my heel again and as I made my way towards Bella and Edward, who seemed to have overcome whatever the hell had been irking him so greatly before. Silently, the boy's brightly grinning face flashed to my mind. Without a doubt, in a few years, that guy was gonna have to beat the girls off with a stick. I smiled to my self lightly at this and we made our way towards the check out. Edward and I practically had to _order _Bella to sit on the bench and wait for us near the front. She had already been walking quite a bit already this morning, we didn't want her to over exert herself. Unfortunately for Bella, we seemed to have her well being in mind in, common so far.

"So, ah, Edward," I asked as I placed my groceries on to the conveyor belt. "You have an issue with blood or something? You kinda went wiggy back there, with my paper cut_." _I stated in slight concern. My inner fang-banger Anne Rice obsessed side whispered the dreaded 'V' word in my mind mockingly. I had to smile dryly at this. I had been obsessed with _vampires _ever since my freshman year in high school. They were dark and mysterious. Interview with the Vampire had been my bible back then. I wasn't caught without it back in those days. The obsession had faded however, once I had started dating _him._

His face flashed into my mind. A healthy tan, with hair as blond as corn silk, full pink lips, with "eyes the color of the sea after a storm", to quote one of my favorite movie, _The Princess Bride. _Almost instantly, my heart clenched painfully at the thought of him. In response, my hands gripping the edge of the conveyor belt clenched until my knuckles were white.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds though, so, I caught Edward's hasty, though strangely bitter reply: "You.. Might say that, yes." Then he must've seen my grip-o-death on the edge, because his tone softened, "Are you aright, Danny?"

I shook my self from my painful daze and nodded curtly_. _"Mm. Peachy." I muttered as I fished out my wallet from my purse, but a white flash dashed out in front of my vision. Edward was suddenly in front of me in line and was thrusting a wad of bills towards the cashier. "EH?" I gawked for a second. "Yeah _right_, Red! You are _not _paying for these!" I protested, tugging lightly on Edward's sleeve. He simply smiled politely, which, seemed to be saying _'I'd __**love **__to see you try and stop me'. _I tugged harder, switching from my forceful protest to a childish whine, "Ed_ward! _Dude! _No! _You aren't paying for meeee_!" _I whined pitifully.

And the jerk just kept on smiling, like a goddamn saint. "If you're paying for the coffee table's replacement, I'm paying for these." He muttered as the cashier took the money and handed him the change.

I leaned over him to whine to my cousin, "Bella! Stop him, he's trying to pay for me!" I pleaded while Bella just smiled tiredly.

"You think I can stop him?" she asked with a laugh.

Both of their smiles sent dread down my spine.

My shoulders slumped heavily as we walked out of the furniture store several hours later. After taking the groceries home and putting them away, we had headed off towards my ruin, aka, the furniture store. Somehow, someway, Edward had gone against his word earlier, and had paid for both my groceries _and_ the damn coffee table. And there was nothing I could do about any of it. I hadn't spoken to either one of them for a half an hour, save the unhappy grunt or two, despite the playful jibes sent by the two of them in an attempt to get me to stop pouting.

Finally, as I pulled sullenly into the drive way of Uncle Charlie's, I asked quietly, "You know what, Edward?"

He 'hmm-ed' in response.

"_You suck." _

I _really _didn't understand the uproarious laughter that abruptly exploded from the two passengers of my car.

I shook my head in cranky bewilderment. "Ya' both are outta yer minds, ya know that?" I muttered as I put the car into park and climbed out. "Edward, _you're_ getting the coffee table. _I'll _get Bella." I grumbled as I opened Bella's door. Edward got out of the car with a smile.

But as I grasped my cousin's slender wrist gently, I noticed something odd. One patch of her skin was colder than the rest. As I flipped her arm over, I peered at it curiously, in the twilight. So engrossed in the cold spot was I, that I didn't catch the intense look shared between Bella and her lover. "Bells, what's this?" I asked seriously, staring hard into Bella's flighty dark gaze. It felt like scar tissue. _On. Her. Wrist. _A mixture of pure horror and anger froze and burned in my veins_. _I'm pretty sure my heart was going through palpitations in my chest_. _Images of Bella's bright red blood pooled on the floor, a razor clutched in her thin white fingers..

"I.. I told you. I fell through a window_." _she mumbled evasively.

My eyebrows shot up in the dark. "Ah. No. You didn't. You forgot to tell me about this accident entirely, remember?" I asked quietly.

I glanced from Bella to Edward who had this horribly pained look on his face that seem tinged with guilt and self loathing. My own expression was hard as steel. I looked back to Bella, who was staring at the ground. "We will talk about this later, Bella." I all but growled, though the true message explicitly clear: _We will talk about this later, __**without**__ Edward_. My over protective 'mother-bear' tendencies towards those I care about surfaced now with a vengeance. I would suffer no harm to my family. Beautiful angels with bronze hair or no. I glared at Edward's pained face fiercely. He simply stared back, his amber eyes screaming at me, pleading for me to understand. For some reason, this only fueled my fury. How the HELL was I supposed to '_understand' _this? How _else _was I supposed to interpret this?

Sure, Bella had hurt her _leg, _but the scar on her wrist seemed so much different than that. It struck me as _deliberate, _some how.

I had been incredibly patient with this secrecy bullshit. I hadn't pried at all. I had accepted that it didn't concern me. But it hadn't involved Bella's _safety _before now. Now it _was _my business.

Edward spoke first. "Danny. It's not what it looks like. Bella, she-" he started off calmly, but I cut him off.

"Not what it '_looks like'?"_ I echoed incredulously, as I held up Bella's wrist for emphasis,_ "_C'mon, you two. I'm crazy, not stupid." I snapped. Edward's screaming gaze fell, like Bella's, to the ground, and my outrage ebbed slightly, and I continued, softer now "You guys can't tell me this doesn't look pretty damn bad.."

Bella nodded, agreeing with me. "It does _look_ bad, Danny, but please, you gotta believe me," she placed my hands in hers, and the same irrelevant part of my brain from before noticed how small and delicate they seemed compared to my rather big, though slender ones, and Bella squeezed them gently, causing me to look back up into her eyes, "Edward would _never _hurt me." she murmured, her light voice steadfast in her conviction. Edward walked from the other side of the car, to Bella's side and placed his pale hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with too many emotions for me to decipher, but they all echoed her words.

With a strangely sad, though loving smile, Edward stared down at my cousin's face. "Ever." he muttered solemnly, as if he was repeating an already made vow.

My anger now subsided, but my suspicion, however, remained in the back of my mind. He did love her, truly. And she him. But, for the love of all that's warm and fuzzy, _why did he always look so damn sad??_ I ran a hand through my hair again and sighed. "Alright.. I believe you.." I murmured tiredly and Edward and Bella both smiled, in what seemed to be relief. "So, lets get this behemoth thing inside, shall we, Edward?" I asked with a nod towards the trunk of my Subaru. Edward nodded and helped Bella out of the car. Then, after Bella hobbled up the walk way and into the house, much to my surprise, Edward heaved the gigantic coffee table practically on his own, without much assistance needed from yours truly.

I watched the pale figure of Edward set down the solid oak structure that surely weighed over 50 lbs easily with wide green eyes. He hadn't even broken a sweat, or grunted or groaned at the weight at all! As if he had heard my thoughts, Edward wiped a hasty hand across his brow, though the movement seemed to be more for my benefit than anything else.

I shook my head lightly. Yeah. Right. Then I grinned wolfishly. "I guess you're not just a pretty face after all." I teased jokingly as I leaned on the front door frame. Bella groaned at my remark from the couch, but I got a chuckle out of Edward.

"No, I guess not." he shot back in an equally light tone.

I then made my way towards the kitchen, "I dunno about you two, but I'm starving. I'm gonna fix up some sandwiches and salad, if anybody else wants some." I called over my shoulder.

"Holy crow, yeah! I'm ravenous!" Bella exclaimed with gusto from the couch, "I didn't realize how late it was.. I'll have ham and cheese, if that's ok..?" my cousin asked almost uncertainly. I smiled. I knew how she felt. I wasn't fond of people helping me when I was injured either.

"You got it," I acknowledged, throwing open the fridge and retrieving the bread, ham, and cheese, along with a tomato and some mustard for my own sandwich. "Edward, how 'bout you?" I asked, pausing in the fridge, incase I needed to grab anything else.

"I'm fine, but thank you." came the casual, though overly polite reply from the living room.

At first I simply shrugged it off, but, then I glanced at my watch and paused. 6:47 PM. We had left the house this morning around 10:30 or so, got the groceries, and afterwords, Bella and I had enjoyed a lovely homemade brunch of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Edward refused (very politely of course), saying he had eaten beforehand. That had been at noon. It was nearly 7:00 now.

I was kinda an expert at how often people should eat, because of my diabetes. Nearly 12 hours without food wasn't good for someone. My brow knit in doubt. "You sure, man? You haven't eaten since this morning, yanno.." I explained, concern heavy in my tone, "Isn't your blood sugar kinda low, I mean, even for a normal guy _without _diabetic tendencies?" My frown deepened.

Maybe Edward had an eating disorder or something.. Could that be why he was so pale and dead looking all the time..? It _would_ explain the uncanny chill that seemed to permeate throughout him…

I poked my head from the kitchen just in time to see Edward's face blanch even whiter than before and then pucker, as if he'd just swallowed a lemon or something equally bitter. "Ah.." Edward started as he turned his head towards me with another almost _pained _smile on is unearthly features, which came across as more of a grimace than anything else, and _yet _he _still_ made even that expression seem _attractive. "_Yes, actually, now that you mention it, I think I'll have some salad…" he muttered quietly, though his usually velvety voice seemed strained somehow. I ducked back into the kitchen, nodding. Then Edward hastily added "Just a little bit though, please!".

My eyebrows arched. Salad. Right. Salad wouldn't fill him up unless he ate a massive amount.

Little did I know of the hell I was to put poor Edward through a few hours from now…. But that's besides the point.

So I quickly made the sandwiches for Bella and I, and prepared a large bowl of salad for Edward and I to share. Though as I placed the salad bowl and sandwich plates on the dinner table, I became painfully aware of how sluggish my movements were becoming.

A thrill of panic went down my spine.

I had waited too long.

My blood sugar was plummeting.

My eyes wide as saucers, I leaned heavily on the table. Oh dear god. I didn't want to pass out, or worse, go into a seizure. Yeah, that's go over _so well _with Bella and Edward. Would it hurt? Would I swallow my own tongue and choke? Dozens upon dozens of horrible scenarios flashed before my eyes. My brain was slowing down though, just like my limbs were… I needed something… Quickly. But what it was I was supposed to have, I couldn't really recall… Maybe it was sleep.. Sleep sounded nice. My eyelids began to droop dangerously, along with my body.

But, in a gust of wind, Edward's voice was next to my ear, gentle and polite as always, but there was an unfamiliar edge to it. "You should sit down. You don't look well." he murmured as cold hands guided me the half a step backwards into a chair, while something thumped loudly near by.

"Danny? Edward, is she okay? What's the matter with her?" a light voice asked frantically near my head. Another soft voice answered quickly, so fast that I didn't catch it.

"'m okay, B…" I muttered weakly, my body feeling heavy like dead weight attached to my vision that swam once I managed to hold up my 10-ton eyelids. Suddenly, something cold was placed into my hand. I squinted my eyes to see a can of coke in my hand. I stared at it blearily, with a frown on my face. "'m not supposed to have this…" I grunted, as I gave the twin Edwards and Bellas a confused look.

"Yes, you are, Danny. Now drink." Edward ordered firmly, though, still, he was gentle. If that was possible.. Like.. Velvet wrapped steel. It was awfully persuasive. If that made any sense.

Then a light bulb flickered on for a second in my brain.

Oh. Right. Sugar. _THAT'S _what I needed.

I gave the quadruplet Edwards a wobbly nod, opened the can and chugged. And nearly choked. I coughed and hacked for a second or two, but the desired affect was achieved, the instant the soda cascaded down my throat. The sluggishness and temporary retardation ebbed a bit. I _slowly_ drank the rest of the cold acidic sweet liquid and glance at my audience.

Edward and Bella were watching me expectantly, looking about ready to spring into action if I made any undesirable signs of near coma-badness. I finished off the can and held up a shaky hand to signify that I wasn't going to die. My eyes began to water from the bubbles that went up my sinuses. I set down the empty can and laid my head on the table, coughing and wiping my eyes.. "Well.. Ah.. COUGH.. That was FUN…" I croaked.

Bella gave me a weak smile and sat down at the table. "Eat, Danny, before Edward has to give you an emergency coke IV." she joked halfheartedly. I smiled sheepishly at the both of them and took a huge bit of my sandwich, my cheeks bulging slightly as I chewed.

Edward winced and handed me a napkin. I snorted at his expression, but took the napkin anyways.

Soon we were all eating , talking, and laughing.

I was in the middle of an impression of one of my 3 cats when Uncle Charlie came through the front door and proceeded to the kitchen and stopped short when he saw me, with my body crooked to the side, with my head in Bella's lap, looking up at her adoringly while giving out a loud "Mrrrrow?".

Edward coughed slightly, to get my attention. My eyes connected with Uncle Charlie's and I blinked…

"Uhm…. Hi?"

Charlie stared. "Do I even wonna _know_..?" he asked slowly.. I grinned goofily in response. Then he turned on his heel, back towards the brand spanking new coffee table. "That's not the same coffee table that was here when I left…" he muttered.

"It's a natural law or something that when two or more royal klutzes who have less balance that a ball on a hill live together in the same household that the furniture in said household _will _break from tome to time." I supplied sagely from Bella's lap.

I'm not sure _why _I covered for Edward. But I did. It felt like the right thing to do.

Either way, Charlie just stared for a minute more and nodded in acceptance. Then he came into the kitchen and made him self a sandwich and a bowl of salad. "So… You three have fun today?" he asked finally. Edward and Bella shot each other looks, but didn't answer. So I did.

I smirked. "Oh yeah. Tons. I nearly got brained by a box of Coke at your guys' market by a total stranger, but instead it hit my toe. Oh and I nearly died just before you got here but I was saved by the miracle that is Coca Cola. The very same one that nearly decapitated me." I muttered quickly with a nod of confirmation.

Charlie's mouth hovered open, in mid bite of his ham and cheese.

"So all in all, a pretty good day for me."


	7. Tainted and Warped

_Author's Note: Hey. Here's another chapter, you guys. I saw the movie (finally) last week and was INSPIRED! Haha. And wonna know what's (totally irrelevant, but still) really cool? The place where they held prom in the movie is where my dad got married! I was so (spastically) jazzed when I realized that. Hahaha. I though I might share that little pearl of knowledge with you all. Anyways. Big things happen in this chapter. DUN DUN DUUN. _

_P.S.: On a side note, I don't own the song Tainted Love by Softcell. Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Or Inyerview With a Vampire. They all belong to their respective owners and creators. I'm not making any money of them! I can't even afford christmas presents! T_T  
_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Tainted and Warped_

'_**Once I ran to you **_

_**Now I'll run from you**__'_

_My breathing was ragged and labored as I plowed through the thick underbrush of the woods, with my chest and throat burning with an all too familiar fire. I was trying so hard to run as fast as I could, but for some reason, the harder I tried, the slower I moved. Terror, pure and undiluted swam through my veins. I had to run, I had to get away. He was right at my heels! _

_And just as I thought this, there was an ominous crack of a broken branch far too close to me for comfort. _

_The hauntingly calm face of my lover that once used to fill me with such peace and happiness now instilled such a fear in me that it threatened to destroy every fiber of my being. _

_Caleb held out his arms open wide, as if to embrace me. Though the sadistic glint in his blue opalescent eyes shot down any thoughts I had that my boyfriend meant me no harm._

_Suddenly his eyes changed from glistening blue to a terrifying yellow, and his teeth seem to grow all the sharper. Despite all common sense, it wasn't the teeth that frightened me. It was his eyes. The color seemed to strike a chord with me. It wasn't right.. Yellow. No other color could have made Caleb seem more inhuman. Or more threatening._

_And yet, it seemed so familiar. Had I seen it somewhere else?_

_Caleb's smile was so cruel, laced with bloodlust and poison._

"_What's wrong, baby?" he cooed in a saccharine sweet tone as he slowly advanced, with his arms still held open wide. "Aren't you happy to see me..?" he purred mockingly._

_My heart clenched painfully. I had never liked it when he had called me '**baby**', but this new cruel form of Caleb only made it worse._

_Without s second's hesitation, I turned and ran for my life once again. As I ran, I became painfully aware of two things: Caleb wasn't what he seemed to be and he was trying to hurt me. _

'_**This tainted love you've given**_

_**I give you all a boy could give you**_

_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**_

_**Oh...tainted love**_

_**Tainted love'**_

_The forest suddenly melted away into an all too familiar neighborhood full of the same cookie cutter houses with variant shades of color. With burning lungs and limbs, I staggered down the street until I fell into a well known cold hard door. I scrambled to open the door and stumbled into the house I had known for the last 15 years of my life. _

_The familiar face of my mom peeked from the kitchen. Her expression seemed to fall when she saw my face. "Oh. Danny. It's just you…" she murmured in disappointment. Her shortly bob of dark brown hair was styled immaculately, as usual, and her green eyes, the same shade and shape as my own, dimmed a little bit from behind her magenta colored glasses. _

_My body heaved and panted from sheer exhaustion. "M.. Mom…" I gasped as I leaned on the wall while reaching out for her, "We.. We have to get out of here, please, he's coming, he's coming to kill me!" I wheezed and turned to peer through the blinds, only to see the lanky form of Caleb meandering up the walk way. _

_My heart all but burst in my chest from fear. _

_I dove for the door, but for some reason, I couldn't managed to lock it. I'd been locking this damn thing pretty much my whole freaking life, __**so why wasn't it locking**__!?? _

_Then suddenly, I was shoved quite violently backwards as the door burst open. From the floor, I saw my sister's voluptuous body pressed impossibly close to Caleb's, her pretty face nuzzled against Caleb's pale as milk neck. They both smiled coldly down at me with sharpened fangs, their eyes the same bone-chilling yellow. _

"_You couldn't possibly think that he'd be satisfied by a pathetic little freak like you, could you?" Stephanie sneered down at me with her arm curled possessively around Caleb's toned torso._

"_Steph, NO! Not you! I TRUSTED YOU!" I roared as I stood, my clenched fists shaking in rage. _

_My sister simply smiled sardonically._

_Stephanie was the exact mirror opposite of me. While my hair was short and light auburn, hers was long, dark, and wavy. My skin was pale with freckles, hers was lightly tanned and flawless. I had our mother's green eyes, she shared her dark eyes with our father. I was 5 ft 7, she was 5 ft 11 and a half. Beautiful, confident, smart and sexy. While I fell flat on my face, she danced gracefully on by. That was Stephanie. Everything I wasn't. _

_Then suddenly, my mother swept past me and embraced both Caleb and Steph warmly._

_I stared. "Mom! What are you doing?" I choked. "They-They're-" I sputtered, but my mom cut me off with an adoring smile._

"_They're perfect for each other, I know." she murmured as she laid her head on Stephanie's shoulder. Then she scowled at me disgustedly as tears began to run down my face in torrents. "Oh, Danny, __**get over it**__." she chided unfeelingly, with her catch phrase retort to nearly all of my so called 'dramatic tragedies'. _

_With all three of the people I was supposed to trust most smiling so coldly down at me, the pain and betrayal became so much that I just couldn't bear to feel it any longer. So, I gave in to the most primal instinct. I curled up into the fetal position and cried with my eyes squeezed shut so tightly I almost felt like I could block out the world. _

_Then, somehow I felt the atmosphere of the room change completely. It was colder, but yet softer, in a way. Like gentle snow instead of biting ice. I dared to open my eyes, only to see in the place of my mother, sister, and lover, were the forms of Bella and her lovely angel, Edward. Though, they were in the same position as Stephanie and caleb, entangled in each others' embrace. And their smiles were warm, so incredibly warm and inviting. _

"_Bella..? Edward..?" I asked uncertainly from the floor, still, my face still wet and my voice still rough with tears. Why were they here, in my house, in Vancouver? It didn't make any sense, but it was comforting, none the less. I got the feeling that they weren't here to hurt me._

_Neither one spoke, but Edward offered me his beautiful ice cold hand. I started to take it when I noticed his eyes. _

_His eyes were the same shade that Caleb's and Stephanie's had been. An unnatural, predatory yellow. And instantly I recognized the color. It hit me like a slap to the face. I knew I had seen it somewhere before. It was the color of eyes that vampires had in '__Buffy The Vampire Slayer__'. One of my favorite shows._

_And then it all seemed to click. Why Edward never ate. Why he freaked out over my paper cut. Why he wasn't around on nice days. Why he spoke like he was from a different time. Why he was so over protective of Bella. Why he broke the coffee table with just his ass. And why he kept on acting like he heard something funny or disturbing at times where no one had said or done anything. It was no wonder, the guy was probably reading my mind!_

_**Edward was a vampire**__._

_I yanked my hand back and made to somehow scoot away, but Edward smiled his dazzling smile again. "Don't be afraid, Danny. I won't hurt you." he murmured in his silky, velvet, melting ice cream voice. _

_And for some ungodly reason, I actually believed him._

_I don't know where this sudden trust came from, but without any hesitation this time, I took Edward's offered hand. I stood and just kinda stared at the two of them. _

_I couldn't believe my self. I was suddenly perfectly okay with Edward being a vampire. I'd think that after realizing something so hugely monumental, it would at least rattle me a little. But no. It was just something I simply accepted, like the fact that he had red hair. Or that he was unbelievably beautiful. It wasn't something I could change or anything, like, go walking up to him, point my finger in his face and go: "You. Stop being a vampire. Bad Edward."_

_**Riiiight**__. _

_I just got the feeling that Edward was a good guy.. Er. Vampire. He wouldn't hurt me. Like a big brother feeling. He just gave off that __**vibe**__. I mean, sure, he was undeniably gorgeous. Hell, even a blind deaf, and dumb person could see that, but he was clearly taken, mind body and soul by Bella. So my attraction towards him was morphed internally into that of a sibling feeling. I also got the feeling that this was how he saw me as well, a sister of sorts._

_I glanced at Bella as she leaned into Edward's arms as she smile at me, in total lovers bliss. She didn't seem to be injured or scared or traumatized in any way either by the whole undead factor, so why the fuss?_

_Edward must've read this from my expression or something and he beamed at me, glad that I wasn't running away screaming. _

_But just as I started to feel okay and non-threatened for once, a large cold hard hand grabbed my shoulder and with a dig of long sharp nails, yanked me backwards suddenly and down I fell. _

_Down, down, down I fell into the dark black abyss, feeling as if it were forever. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. There was nothing but numbing pain. Was I drowning in my own despair, finally? Had madness finally taken me? But my descent into darkness was abruptly cut short. I fell suddenly into something quite warm and quite solid. I was in someone's arms. _

_I was turned slowly around, only to come face to chest with Embry Call. I stared up at him questioningly. Where was I? Why had I fallen? Surely he hadn't been this tall when I had seen him last. It was like he had grown another four feet or something. My mind was a mess. _

_Embry took my face into his hands and leaned in close, and a different kind of panic over took me now. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to kiss me or something? I wasn't sure I was even ready for that! Or even if I liked him that way! This was going way too fast! But just as our lips were about to meet, Embry paused and whispered against my lips, "__**Don't be afraid**__.."_

And then, I was introduced to a new world of pain as the singular world of Embry's-face-land melted away into the bleary, pain-riddled reality of my _own_ face crashing into the cold hardwood floors. I let out a low gut-grinding groan that was muffled by the floor as the pain blossomed on my face.

Face still throbbing, I just laid there, in a tangle of blankets and limbs, half hanging off of the couch. Of course, I just _had _to fall out of bed.

And of _course _Edward chose this _exact _moment to walk through the front door..

I knew it was Edward because he had the thoughtfulness to bring breakfast for both Bella and I. I could somehow smell the home-made sausage and biscuit sandwiches from the floor, amidst the woody smell of the thankfully clean hardwood floor.

"Good morning Danny." Edward chirped brightly as he sat down gracefully, next to my feet which were still on the couch. I waved vaguely from my prone position on the floor, not bothering to lift my head. It wasn't surprising to me for Edward to be un-phased by my position. He had grown used to my klutziness combined with Bella's over the last few days.

"I brought breakfast." he muttered leaning over to wave the bag of sandwiches near my face.

I bit back my instantaneous urge to ask, '_Well yeah, but did you eat anything your self?_'. Over the last couple of days that I had been here, Edward had yet to eat a single thing in front of me. I'd been watching, being my normal gastronomically neurotic self when it came to those I was around.

Dream-Vampire-Edward's yellow eyes flashed to mind.

Oh yeah. He'd been a vampire in my dream.

I had a hard time fighting off the compulsion to laugh randomly. I had a tendency to laugh at the weirdest things. Like after something particularly nerve-wracking or frightening or just plain weird. Like the prospect of Edward _actually _being a _vampire._

But then the smell of the sandwiches wafted in front of my face again and I somehow managed to push my self up from my hap hazardous position half way off the couch. Food was more important right now than random-ass dreams, anyways. And hey, my nose wasn't bleeding, so that was a plus!

I blinked at Edward unfocusedly, for my glasses were still on the coffee table. Even in blurs, he still managed to look so damn pretty. A dark maroon t-shirt underneath a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. Ever the stylish one. Or that's what I guessed from the respective colored blobs. I smiled at him and waved sleepily. "Mmm. Food." I muttered as I tried to take the sandwich that Edward offered, but his hand jerked back. I scowled at him half-heartedly, "Oiy, don't tease the mentally handicapped.." I grumbled.

Edward's musical chuckle tinkled through the air. "What do you mean _mentally handicapped._.?" he laughed.

I ran a hand through my tangled bed head hair and sighed. "I must be, if I'm having these messed up dreams.." I tiredly muttered while I shook my head.

Even without my glasses, I could tell Edward's expression was concerned. "What sort of dreams?" he asked quietly.

My gaze fell to the coffee table, where my old and tattered copy of '_Interview With a Vampire' _was laying. I had fallen asleep reading it last night. I didn't see Edward freeze as he followed my gaze.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I mean, I didn't know him all too well yet… But… at the same time, I had that feeling of comfort in my dream.. It must've meant something, right? That I could trust Edward..?

"I.. I dunno. I just had some weird dreams, is all.." I mumbled with a shrug, "It's not like no one's ever had those before, right..?" I joked half heartedly. Edward's concerned face didn't falter.

Dream-Edward's smiling face and extended hand came to mind.

I sighed. _'I get the hint, subconscious. I get that I could trust Edward_.' I thought to my self begrudgingly as I reached for my glasses and put them on. Then I began.

"I had a dream where.. Where my ex was chasing me. But.. He wasn't him self. He was.. Different. It was like he was some sort of predator, yanno?" I asked rhetorically, but Edward nodded, as if he understood, but I continued on regardless, "He was trying to hurt me, I could tell, so I ran, and ran, till I got to my house… But when I tried to get my mom to believe me that he was after me, she didn't even care. Then, my sister comes up and.. She was with him. They.. They betrayed me.. But, my mom, like before, she didn't TOTALLY didn't care! She just told me to get over it! How MESSED UP IS THAT? My own family stabs me in the BACK and no one even believes me! They're the ones who WRONGED ME, not the other way around!" I started shouting a little and crying somewhere along the line, but I took a deep breath and stopped my self. "Sorry. That bugged me a bit.." I muttered apologetically, Edward merely nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Anyways, they betray me, blah blah blah.." I mutter with a trivial wave of my hand, "I get upset and the next thing I know is that its not my family anymore.. But.. You and Bella, standing over me…" I muttered slowly, as my gaze fell to the floor again self consciously, "But.. You.. You were the same as Caleb. You.. You were a.." I trailed off uncertainly.

"A what?" Edward asked slowly, seriously. His golden eyes were boring a hole into my head, I was certain. I gulped. It was like he _knew. _

"_You__'re-probably-gonna-think-I'm-a-complete-spastic-nerd-when-I say-this-but-you-were-a-vampire_.." I muttered in a rush and a nervous laugh as my face blushed furiously. Edward just stared at me.

"It's just that.. You never eat… And you're so cold.. And you talk like from the early 1920's or something.. And you freaked out about a paper cut… And you're never around on nice days! I know I sound like the biggest freak of all time, but I'm honestly just weird like that, I mean, come on, I was completely _okay _with the fact that you might be a vampire in my dream and here I am talking to you about it-" I started babbling at warp speed without hardly pausing to take a breath, but Edward cut me off.

"You're okay with me being a vampire..?" he asked suddenly with a perfectly perplexed look on his face.

I stopped and blinked. "Well. Yeah. It's not like I could change the fact whether you were one or not. It's not like I could go up to you, get in your face and say '_You. Stop being a vampire. Bad Edward_', yanno?" I rambled as I mimicked my actions of my inner monolog, pointing my finger near Edward's face.

We stared at each other for a second while Edward let my revelation sink in, before I sat back on my end of the couch. "So… Uh…. You're a vampire." I muttered slowly in shock.

Edward's eyes never left mine. "Yes." His expression was completely unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or relieved, or sad.. Or maybe he was all emotions mixed into one.

"So.. You drink.."

"Yes."

"But you _don't_ drink.."

"No. Vegetarian."

"Wha..?" I asked, then it hit me, "Oh. OH! I get it…. Wow.. Hahaha. _Vegetarian_. I _get it. _Very funny." I chuckled. "So that mark on Bella.." I started, but Edward cut me off as he leaned in close to me to make his point impossible clear

"**_That wasn't me_**." he whispered with such intensity that I sat back a bit, away from Edward's ferocious gaze, "I would NEVER hurt Bella."

I nodded, then looked away and fiddled with the draw string on my turquoise plaid pj pants, "Good. Cuz if you ever hurt her, I'd have to beat you to death with a shovel." I muttered seriously, but a smile tugged at the edge of my lips. "That probably wouldn't work though, would it?" I asked with a slight laugh as I openly poked Edward on the shoulder, this time not surprised by the hard as stone cold flesh that met my finger.

Edward cracked a small smile him self, "No. Not really. But you could certainly try." he chuckled.

"Hmm. Good to know." I muttered mock-thoughtfully. "So.. Do holy water or crosses work?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "No. I'm rather fond of looking at crucifixes, actually." he muttered with a smirk.

I laughed outright at that. He had read Interview With a Vampire too. "How about garlic?"

"Just very potent."

"Stakes?"

"If a SHOVEL won't hurt me.."

"Right, right. How DOES one actually go about killing one of you?" I asked seriously.

Edward started at me incredulously. "As if I'd tell you!" he exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll give you that.. But.. One more thing.."

"No, when we die, we do not go *POOF* into dust.."

I had to fight the urge to laugh again. This definitely fell under the weird category of my laughter. I was having a conversation about the ways to kill a vampire with an actual vampire who was my cousin's boyfriend.

"I suppose it IS a bit weird for YOU.." Edward muttered thoughtfully as he sat back on the couch, finally looking completely at ease for the first time since I'd met him.

Hang on.

I whirled around, "_You can read minds too??_" I gasped. Dread filled every fiber of my being.

Edward merely smiled.

A multitude of thoughts came crashing through my brain. I had actually thought about this before, about how THANKFUL I was that my mind was my OWN, and that my thoughts were MINE and MINE alone. Screw the fact that I had my own secrets I wanted to keep, they were completely exposed now anyways! Good bye privacy of my own mind!

Could he read every ones' mind? Was he reading mine right now? What was the physical extent of his power? Why did he bother asking questions if he couldn't just find out him self? And why was it that INSTEAD of ANSWERING me, people just kept on smiling?

Edward began to chuckle.

I stared at him with horror on my face. And he KEPT ON SMILING. "Y…You… YOU SUCK!" I sputtered in half disappointment and half frustration as I stood up. All my pre-conceived vampiric notions crushed! None of it was true!

As I brushed past Bella on the stair landing, Edward called over to me "Inhuman!", in response to my pouting comment. I huffed pompously and ignored Bella's confused expression.

"Wait.. What just happened here?" she asked looking from Edward to my self.

"Nothing, B. Dun worry 'bout it." I muttered shortly, still kind of pouting. I didn't even think to explain to her what had just gone on, with my discovering Edward's true species and all.

I could practically _hear_ the smug smile in Edward's tone as he explained "Oh, I was just crushing her '_pre-conceived vampiric notions'_." he laughed while he did the whole in air quotation marks thing.

He was _laughing at me! _

I glowered at Edward's genial expression from the stairwell. '_Well, read _this,' I snarled mentally as I gave Edward a vivid mental visual of me giving him the one fingered salute, while I stomped up stairs, muttering "_Stupid jerk faced telepathic vampires_…".

I could hear Edward's melodic laughter fill the house as I marched my way into the bathroom to shower, all while Bella exclaimed loudly, "_SHE KNOWS!?". _

_*******  
_

Still grumbling to my self a bit later, I climbed out of the shower. I had come to quite a few conclusions in the time to my self… or so I _hoped_ was by my self. I wasn't really all that pissed that Edward could read my mind or that all of my prior notions of vampires was obliterated.. I was just… I dunno. A little weirded out, I guess. I was frankly kinda proud of my self for taking it as well as I had.

Like I've said, I've had time to think about how I'd react to real vampires. I had thought I would've ran away screaming like a little sissy. But I was surprisingly _okay _with this knowledge. It was ground-breaking, sure. But. It was okay. _Edward _was okay. A bit more annoying now, but, still tolerable. But I had to get something straight with my future cousin in law.

I decided to test something.

While I was combing out my hair, I called out silently, _Edward?_

Much to my surprise, Edward's tenor tone resonated from the other side of the door, "Yeah Danny?"

I grinned. _You have better reception than I thought. _

Edward chuckled, "Thanks. No one's really referred to it as 'reception' before."

_Haha. You're welcome. Jesus, this feels weird… I mean, is this _normal _for you? I couldn't imagine being in everyone's head all the time, I'd go nuts in no time. _I rambled, thinking of numerous shows where telepathy was mentioned. None of them ended too well.

Edward sighed through the door way, I imagined him leaning on it casually, his golden eyes drawn to the ceiling in thought. "It's not easy, no. And I suppose it is normal for me. But, those who know of my ability aren't usually so open to communicating this way. They find it rather unnerving." he muttered, his voice rather pointed. I could almost see his gaze piercing the solid door, straight into the side of my head.

I chuckled self consciously. "Heh heh. Well. That's just me, I guess, a giant weirdo.." I paused and frowned. "Seriously though, Edward. I need you to do something for me." I muttered quietly as I set down the brush and opened the door to look Edward in the eye. (And he _was _leaning on the frame, just like I'd pictured.) "I'm betting you already know my situation, right..?" I asked seriously as my eyes fell to the floor. Edward nodded sadly. "I'll.. Ah.. Talk about it with Bella and Charlie when I'm ready, okay?.. It's still.. Kinda fresh in my mind, yanno?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair again as I failed to meet Edward's gaze, which I knew would be full of concern and compassion.

Cuz it's not every day you find out that your boyfriend of _2 years_ cheated on you with _your own sister_. And you find them, having sex, _in your bed. _And then, when you try to tell someone, say _your own mother_, _**SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU. **_

All that doesn't really seem that conducive to a healthy, functional home life. Much less a healthy, functional frame of mind for said betrayed family member, ie: _**me**_.

Maybe _that's_ why the whole _vampire _thing wasn't phasing me all that much. Perhaps my psychological prospective had been warped somehow.

Huh.

You learn something new every day.


	8. Haphazardous Introductions

_Author's Note: Hey, happy belated holidays you guys. Sorry for the lack of updates, the weather and the holidays have kept me and the computer apart. And I'm about to be separated for a while longer. I'm off to California for the next 8 or 9 days. Without my darling computer. *dodges shoes and rotten fruit thrown at her* I'm sorry! But, for compensation, here's a little snippet of an update. I'll be bringing my laptop with me, so I can write more, I just can't update online, no internet access you see.. Heh..... Enjoy! _

**Chapter 7**

_Hap-hazardous Introductions_

Edward was staring at me, his face contorted into a grimace of pity and compassion. But he was at a loss for words.

Then suddenly with just this simple look of pity and the fact that I had mentally confessed my deep dark tragic secret, the little tiny thin mental and emotional dam called 'denial' I had been building up these last few days burst violently in my brain and the flood waters of emotions I had pent up burst through like a tidal wave.

_Stop looking at me like that. I'm not a kicked puppy or something. But god, I must look that way.. Am I like that? Am I just a clingy pathetic little puppy who drove him away? What if he actually couldn't stand me and just put up with me? Am I that __**horrible **__of a girlfriend? Was there something that I missed, that I didn't do right? __**WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?**_

Pain, doubt, confusion, self loathing, despair, all of these came over me in a sudden tremendous wave, just as tears pricked my eyes and my lip began to tremble.

Edward made to hug me or something to that effect, but I held up a hand to keep him at arm's length, stopping him. With a deep shuddering breath, I mentally picked up the pieces of my wall and roughly shoved away the pain. I really had to keep my barriers up, now that my thoughts weren't really my own anymore.

Edward gave me a moment to regain my bearings, for which I was grateful. But with that same sympathetic look, which I wasn't so grateful for.

Then, the bronze haired angel cocked his head to the side suddenly, as if he heard something.

"Eh?" I asked, my brow furrowing, my almost breakdown forgotten instantly. It was rather easy for me to switch gears when I wanted to avoid something. "Whatsamatter?"

Edward ignored me, sighed and shook his head, turning to go down the stairs. "I should've known.." he mutter to him self, looking half exasperated-half amused by whatever it was that had just happened in the last like 15 seconds.

"You shoulda' known _what_? Whatsamatter?" I asked again, following Edward carefully down the stairs, with one hand firmly gripping the railing, the other trailing on the wall, in case I needed to catch my self, and my eyes trained on my black sneaker clad feet. Stairs + gravity + me= a recipe for disaster and broken ankles. I'm sure Bella understood my reasoning.

I was so wrapped up in concentrating on getting down the stairs in one piece that I almost missed 3 simultaneous things.

One, Edward's resigned mutter of "Alice."

Someone opening the door.

My foot completely missing the 2nd to last step.

Now, you see, I had once done the same exact thing over 5 years ago, and the end result had been one of the worst broken ankles I've ever had. So ever since, I hate going down stairs. And don't get me _started _on _escalators…._ But I digress.

So it was a pretty big surprise that both my feet _didn't_ come out from under me with a sharp gasp, the world _didn't_ tilt slightly more upward, and my butt and or ankle _wasn't_ suddenly throbbing.

I had squeezed my eyes shut in preparation for the pain that never came. Only a very unfamiliar bracelet of ice incasing my right wrist.

I opened my eyes, only to be face to face with a stunning beauty with sharp, but delicate features, with the same golden butterscotch eyes as Edward, but with a dark spiky bob. And this person was definitely female. She was grinning at me brightly. "Nice to meet you Danielle Swan. I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

I was floored and could barely manage a sputtered "Uh… It's Danny and… Hi?"

Edward chucked from behind Alice's petite form, that still held me steady. "She wasn't this speechless when she first met me." he laughed.

Alice gently let go of my wrist and lead me to the couch. "Yeah, well, you didn't save her from breaking her ankle." she quipped teasingly. She then caught me off guard again by giving me a giant hug, her sweet smell enveloping me. "You and I are going to get along so well!" she chirped while she hugged me. "At least _you'll _let me spoil you, unlike _some people.."_ she muttered with an accusing glance at Bella on the armchair, who flushed in response.

With her cold breath tickling my neck, I shivered and kinda stared, as she turned to Edward. "You're right, she does smell similar to Bella." she commented, as if she was commenting on the weather out side, instead of _my scent._ I, for one, was terribly confused. Sure, Edward had mentioned his family, including Alice, but he hadn't mentioned that she made an awful lot of assumptions.

"Um.. Yay?" I said uncertainly, while I hugged Alice's tiny frame to me ever so awkwardly.

"Danny, you know how I can read people's thoughts?" Edward asked as he sat next to Bella, his expression clearly stating that he was enjoying every moment of my mortification.

I nodded as Alice let go of me and practically _danced_ to the kitchen, still stunned a bit. People, let alone a beautiful little immortal thing like _Alice, _don't just go around saving me from falls and then _hug _me.

"Well.. Alice can see the future."

I gaped as my gaze ping-ponged from Edward's amused expression, to the kitchen, where I could make out Alice's slender figure rummaging around the fridge, then back again.

"Seriously..?" I asked slowly.

Suddenly, a plate with a freshly micro waved sausage sandwich from earlier was set on my lap, with Alice beaming at me. "You betcha." she chirped. "I saw that you needed some cheering up, and you know what does wonders for a broken heart?" she asked rapidly while clasping my hands.

The rest of us, meaning Edward, Bella and I, all winced slightly at Alice's bluntness. But I ventured a small, "What?"

Edward groaned as he heard Alice's reply as she thought it, "Here it comes.."

"_Retail therapy!__"_

Meep...


	9. Whirlwind

_Author's note: I'm back. Kinda stuck now though... =/ I'll update when I can. Sorry guys. School and writer's block suck.. Enjoy. (PM me ideas if you have them!)_

**Chapter 8**

_Whirlwind_

"Alice," Edward started with a thin smile at his beaming sister, "I don't think Bella and Danny are quite prepared for a free for all in Paris.." he muttered quietly with his hand on Bella's shoulder.

My stomach dropped down to my knees, where I'm sure my jaw still was. _**P.. PARIS…!?**_ About a gazillion dollar signs and numeric figures danced in my mind and my vision swam. The plane tickets would cost over a thousand dollars round trip for one person alone, let alone however many Alice had in mind. And not to mention the hotel rates for Paris in the summer, and the cost of food, and the Parisian doctor bills that would cover me in my state of shock when we actually got there. This wasn't even including the costs of the things we would actually _buy _in said therapy! But a single question burned through my panic:

_How much money do these guys HAVE!??_

I stared helplessly at Edward, hoping my expression of sheer panic would be conveyed successfully.

Edward got me loud and clear as he gestured to my face for Alice.

Who just _giggled. _

Edward shook his head after reading her thoughts again, "Alice…" he sighed in exasperation while Bella and I ping pong-ed our vision from Alice to Edward. "You could've just said that was your plan all along and saved the girls the near cardiac arrests they were having.."

I swear if Alice smiled any wider, her flawless face might split. "But where's the fun in that?" she laughed as she smoothed some hair away from my face, I was in too much shock to really notice or care, "Not to worry, Danny-dear, we're not going to Paris. _Yet_." she soothed, in a not-so-soothing voice.

I eyed her dubiously.

"We're just heading to Port Angeles." she confessed with a half pout that just about almost made me want to forgive her and say a-okay to the Paris thing. _Almost_.

Both Bells and I sagged in our chairs in relief and let out our held breathes in stereo.

Then I piped up quietly, "So where's Port Angeles again..?" My Washingtonian geography only extended so far, even though I'd lived in the state for over 15 years of my life.

"About an hour or two from here." Edward answered as he went to retrieve me and Bella's coats and my purse from their respective hooks.

Bella shot him a look, "With _their_-" she started but, Edward flashed across the room faster than I could blink and cut her off with his hand gently placed on her lips. She glowered half-heartedly up at him from under his icy hand.

"Shh, silly Bella. Let's not ruin the surprise." Alice chided with a wicked gleam in her tawny eyes as she shared a knowing look with her brother.

I glanced at all three of the faces in the room, dread growing in the pit of my stomach. "I'm not gonna like this one bit, am I..?" I asked quietly, with my slightly alarmed eyes opened wide.

The two vampires in the room did the simply smiling thing again while Bella shook her dark head and I knew my fate was sealed.

Double meep…

"Can I go potty before I face this probably near-death-experience?" I asked quickly, jabbing my thumb at the water closet near by. Might as well stall the unavoidable.

Alice nodded while she took my purse and coat from Edward, probably knowing full-well that I couldn't make a proper escape without both of them.

I shot her a weak smile before I darted into the bathroom. As I shut the door, I heard Alice giggle to Edward quickly, "Did she just say 'potty'..? How cute! Are you sure she's older than Bella?"

I half smiled, half winced as I called in a mock-whine from the crack I opened in the door way, "Hey, it's not my fault Bells acts like she's going through menopause half of the time. Just like its not my fault if I'm such a spazz that I come across like a girl half my age.. D-Don't judge me!" I sobbed jokingly as I 'slammed' the door shut.

I heard a chorus of chuckles from behind the door.

My small grin faded as I glanced in the mirror in front of me.

My navy blue t-shirt was slightly wrinkled and my baggy black jeans were no better. I sighed, picturing Alice's perfectly pressed white peasant top and sleek dark-washed skinny jeans and winced again as I pinched and pulled at my own clothes, trying to fix an un-fixable problem. I had to face the fact that, no matter what I wore or looked like, I looked like crap compared to Alice. Though, I think practically anyone would, next to her and her brother. And there were still 5 more members of their impossibly beautiful family that I hadn't met yet..

"Oiy.." I muttered to my self, feeling suddenly very tired and homely.

A couple of sharp, rapid-fire knocks came very close and very abruptly from the other side of the bathroom door, "You coming, Danny?" Alice asked liltingly, quite effectively, though _probably_ not intentionally, scaring the living daylights out of me.

I jumped about 5 feet off of the ground and gasped, holding my hand to my chest, instinctively. "_Jesus!" _I hissed lowly.

At the sudden increase in my heartbeat and my hiss, Alice cracked the door open. "Sorry, Danny." she mumbled sheepishly, though the effect she was going for was ruined by the amusement glimmering so evidently in her eyes and that tugged at the edges of her lips.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath, trying to steady my fluttering heartbeat. "'s okay. Just took off about a few years off my life, is all.." I joked lightly. At least it hadn't been Edward. I don't think I could've handled another one of his pitifully-compassionate looks so soon.

Alice handed me my chocolate brown fleece coat as I walked out of the bathroom with a winsome smile. I grinned back at her. _I think Alice is right about the getting along well thing, _I thought to my self as Alice took the liberty of looping her slender arm around mine in an entirely sisterly embrace. As we walked through the living room towards the front door, I noticed something. Through the thin material of her peasant top, I could still feel the chill from her cold skin through my sleeve. But, somehow, I still felt strangely comforted by the simple weight of her arm against my own. Despite the fact that it _did_ weigh a lot…

As we got into the incredibly expensive looking aqua colored sports car door, with Edward driving, Bella shot gun, and Alice and I occupying the back, I gave into a simple childish impulse and laid my head on top of Alice's. Though Alice was quite a bit shorter than me, it didn't surprise me that it didn't hurt my neck to angle it like that.

Alice let out a quiet squeal of delight at this and turned to hug me again.

My face flushed again as I hugged her back, but then I pulled away a bit, so as not to tempt Alice with a face full of yummy-Danny-blood.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'm not hungry." Alice chirped, reading my anxious reaction. I made an 'ah' expression. Then I relaxed my posture and laid head on top of hers again. It was when my vision returned to the front of me that I noticed that Bella's profile had gone quite white, with her dark eyes glued to the road in front of us.

I followed her gaze and went as ridged as a statue.

"_**JESUS MARY MOTHER 'A GOD, HOW FAST ARE YA GOIN'!!??**__"_ I roared at the top of my lungs. The landscape was nothing but a dark green blur and the road was a writhing snake rapidly winding beneath us. I couldn't see the speedometer, but I'm sure I really wouldn't have liked what I would've seen If I had.

Edward's butterscotch eyes were glistening in the rearview mirror.

Instinctively, I clamped on to Alice's arm like a vice in terror.

Alice's tiny frame was trembling next to me.

Trembling with barely contained laughter.

"_I tried to tell you!" _Bella shrieked from the front, shrinking down in her seat.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh front the drivers seat, "What is it with you Swan girls?" he half grumbled.

Bella turned in her seat to look at me, her terror partially pushed aside, with the same half terrified, half puzzled expression on her face that I did.

"The two of you are more worried about _our driving_ than you are about your _lives._" Edward muttered quietly, staring hard into my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"K-Keep your eyes on the road, mister!" I managed to gasp. "Or else we might have _reason _to worry about our lives! And for Pete's sake, _slow down!" _I yelled as I hung my head between my knees. I don't get car sick, it was the flashbacks that were killing me.

This was my Senior Prom Night all over again.

Caleb had decided to scare the shit out of me and Rachel by driving like an asshole the entire night, like by going 80 in a 65 MPH zone on the free-way, and doing 360s around a round-about in his truck. Rachel's date had thought it was hilarious. I had been the one without a seat belt in the back seat. I hadn't found it half as amusing. I'd been certain that I was gonna kiss pavement through the windshield when we crashed and burned. Somehow, we made it through the night alive…

I breathed heavily from my position as Alice tried to whisper comfort to me. Edward wasn't going to kill us. He knew what he was doing. He had the fastest reflexes in the world. Built in radar, you know. He'd been driving this was since cars had been around, practically. I had nothing to worry about.

"Danny, do you think I'd do this if I thought it would hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form?" Edward asked me soothingly from the drivers seat. He must've 'seen' my flashbacks.

"No…" I conceded quietly, lifting my head a little.

"Then sit up, you're probably hurting your back like that."

I sat up and muttered "Yes, _Dad_." petulantly, as Alice snickered and Bella managed a weak chuckle.

"Excuse me, I could be your _great grandfather_, young lady." Edward quipped with a teasing lilt to his tone. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me from the terrifying speed we were flying at. And I do mean, _flying. _

I took the bait anyways and I raised my eyebrows. "Oh-kay, _gramps." _

Edward sighed. "…I walked right into that one, didn't I..?" he asked rhetorically, but the three of us women nodded anyways.

Then I piped up suddenly:

"So, if I could be your great grand-daughter, what does that make B?"

_Okay. So here's my issue. I dunno what shopping with Alice would be like.. O_o... Help? Please?_


	10. Surprise, Surprise

_Author's Note: Struggling.. And stalling.. =/ But here you go! I really appreciate your ideas and suggestions everyone! Thank you! _

_(I dedicate this chapter to my friends Jessica, for bugging me to keep writing this fic, Kristen, for giving me the inspiration (the Twilight Soundtrack), and Kristyn, for finally getting into Twilight!)_

**Chapter 10**

The awkward silence that followed my innocent question was deafening. One could hear the proverbial pin drop. I glanced around at everyone's slightly embarrassed expressions and scoffed, "Oh, come off it, you two."

Edward arched his eyebrows and Bella craned her neck to look at me again, as I continued, "If you two were any more destined to be together, ages be damned, I think the Fates would puke. Ya both are more star-crossed lovers than Buffy and Angel! Romeo and Juliet! Antony and Cleopatra!" I rattled off, throwing my hands around for emphasis.

Edward's expression darkened as he muttered "Yeah, and look how all of them turned out…"

Bella shot him an alarmed glance and Alice sighed unhappily next to me.

I didn't miss a beat as I sat forward in my seat to get in Edward's 'space'. "Oh can it, mister-sunshine. You two are meant for each other and you damn well know it, so shut it." I growled good naturedly as I poked Edward on the back of his head.

Edward stared at me hard from the rear view mirror and I returned it with an intensity that matched his, but where Edward glowered in his oddly pained way, I was grinning, though I'm not sure why.

_Stop pouting, Edward, or your perfect face is gonna get stuck that way. And you're scaring Bella…_

My cousin was pointedly staring out the window, her mouth set into a grim little line on her face.

Edward broke his glowering contest with me, and returned his eyes to the road, but not without placing a cold hand on Bella's lap. She placed her hand gently on his and a small smile graced her features.

The car was quiet for a few moments until Alice suddenly started poking and pulling at my clothes, "So, Danny," she asked seriously, "How would you describe your current style?"

I stared.

"Uhhhhmmm… Bohemian Chic?" I ventured, drawing the name back from the time when I actually watched TV. '_What Not to Wear' _had been one of my favorite shows back then. It had been a few months, but still…

Alice smiled a feral smile that made my former unease return with a vengeance. "We're going to have so much fun!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Now, I see you as a modern gypsy type.. All romance and elegance, but with a contemporary twist…" Alice began rapidly, while turning my head with a professional shoppers' scrutiny. "Comfort is a must, am I right?" she asked with a grin.

I nodded, smiling apologetically. "No six inch heels for this chick.." I said wriggling my toes in my rather well-loved black sneakers.

Alice followed my gaze down to my feet and she blanched. "Danny, I forbid you to ever buy those crimes against fashion _ever_ _again_, are we clear?" she asked, quite seriously. I had to laugh at her almost frightened expression.

"Aw, no love for my maple bar feet?" I laughed. "I'm not exactly Cinderella, with her petite tootsies, yanno." I joked, kinda self deprecatingly. But who wouldn't be like that next to these two? My feet looked like a _yeti's_ next to Alice's tiny _ballerina_ feet. Okay, so my shoes weren't the trendiest.. But it's not that easy to find classy styles for a size 11 Wide. Plus the fact that I didn't have any fat cushioning the pads of my feet..

As I went on and on in my mental podiatric monolog, I didn't notice that Edward had pulled into a town, Port Angeles, I guessed, and into a small diner's parking lot, until we jerked into a spot. I looked up from my staring contest with my feet and squinted out of the darkly tinted window. "What's here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Brunch." Edward answered simply as he hopped out of the car.

Just as my stomach groaned loudly. The guy had great timing.

"Woot." I rejoiced as I unbuckled my self and slid out of the car, with Alice giggling behind me.

"You are so cute, Danny." she laughed as she ruffled my hair.

I blushed again and hung my head as I shut the door for her. "Alice, if you keep calling me that, I'm never gonna stop blushing. And tomatoes aren't that cute." I muttered with a mock serious tone as I waggled my finger in her face. She just laughed some more and looped her arm through mine again.

As we walked in side, nearly every eye in the place turned towards us. All due to the two almost painfully beautiful vampires in our merry band, no doubt. I dunno about Bells, but I was kinda unnerved by that.

The place was kinda tiny, but with a cool hippie feel, with loads of orange, red and purple accents around the wood panel walls. It was cozy. If not a bit stuffy, temperature wise. But it was pretty packed, with people ranging from newly birthed to almost in the dirt. Nothing was commercialized or hyped up. A real local hang-out. Just the kind of place you'd expect to get a great meal from.

(I watch a lot of Food network, so sue me.)

Edward was chuckling as he steered the flushed Bella towards the nearest both, to divert my shy cousin from the excess attention. But, being the smart ass _I _am, I waved cheerily back at the staring faces. "Yanno, if ya take a picture, I hear it lasts longer!" I chirped in a facetiously sweet tone.

"Danny!" Bella exclaimed in a half amused, half mortified tone as I sat down. "What are you _doing?" _she accused, while laughing in disbelief. "Now they'll stare more!"

I raised my eyebrows in an expression that clearly said _'who? Me? I haven't done a thing'._ But I think the cheeky grin that I couldn't hold back kinda ruined my innocent façade. "I think they're entitled to a good gawk, just as long as they know we know they're doing it and being rather obvious about it." I explained with a gesture towards the numerous faces still staring at our booth, or trying to, at least.

Edward stole Bella's attention off of me as he stroked her hair, "Doesn't this place look familiar to you?" he asked he gestured to the diner we were in.

Bella looked around, confused. "No. Should it?"

"You had mushroom raviolis and we discussed my dazzling abilities."

A surprised expression bloomed onto my cousin's features as her lips formed a small '_o'_. "Oh, yeah, I remember now!" Bella murmured as she looked around, recognition glistening in her dark eyes, "We went here after…." she trailed off, glancing at Edward's now pensive face.

Both Alice and I exchanged a look.

Just as a loud crash came from the kitchen. I leaned out of our booth, just in time to see a scuffle going on between two or three waitresses. There was some muffled name calling and hair pulling, but it was all settled with a deft leap over the dog pile, over towards our booth.

I think it was all about who got to serve us……

I leaned back into the booth, tuning back into conversation, though thoroughly stunned. If Edward and Alice caused such a commotion this early into our 'retail therapy' session, I almost didn't want to see how the rest of the day would go… Almost.

"Care to elaborate on this story?" I ventured cautiously, still surprised by the cat fight I'd just witnessed.

Edward was about to refuse, when our waitress showed up. She was all smiles and cleavage, with dark hair piled upon her head like an unruly haystack, and tacky maroon lips stick (though it might have been blood), until she saw Edward's arm around Bella' shoulder. Her former winsome smile turned rapidly into a barely concealed pout.

I fought the urge to snort at the clichéd moment. Edward glanced at me and I gladly replayed the scene for him mentally. He too, was either struggling not to chuckle, or shake his head.

"What'll it be?" the waitress, I spied the name tag on her ample chest, Carlotta, asked rather shortly, I thought. I quirked an eyebrow for a half second.

"Well, since we just _sat down_. How about we start with drinks?" I asked, in the same short tone she had just used.

Carlotta stared at me.

Until another waitress came up behind her, glowering. She was petite, but curvy, with wavy golden brown hair, a button nose, two familiar gold green eyes and, _dear god I knew that tiny pink bow of a mouth!_

My heart all but burst out of my chest in fear. I'd completely forgotten that she'd be in this area, I had been too busy with my family issues. She had _moved here_. God, I was gonna die. She had to know I had run away. She had to have been told. There was no escaping this!

She hadn't noticed me yet, because she was too busy burning a hole into Carlotta's back. God, how I knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of that death glare. It wasn't nice.

But there was something different about her.. A certain sag to her shoulders, the dark circles under her eyes.. She looked so tired…

Edward cleared his throat loudly and Carlotta whirled on her heel. "Uhm. Hi. I-ah, was um-" she sputtered helplessly, but my tired object of dread cut her off with a sarcastic laugh.

"You, were, just, ah, _stealing my table."_ she mimicked coldly in her usually sweet soprano tone, looking up at Carlotta's anxious face. Even at her high of 5 ft 2, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

Which was the exact reason I was subconsciously sliding further and further down my seat, with my chest parallel to the table so far and I was still sinking. I didn't notice everyone at my table staring at me… I was too busy trying to hide.

"Beat it, Car, unless you want me to report this to Lloyd." the tiny terror hissed as she jerked her thumb back at the kitchen behind her.

Carlotta slithered away, with her tail between her legs. And for good reason.

Then, after she watched Carlotta go, she turned back to us, her steely glare gone for now, a bright infectious grin in it's place. One I knew and loved. I had grown up seeing that grin. "Sorry about that, you guys." she chirped as she handed us our menus, luckily not looking at our faces. "It's a jungle in here." she muttered ruefully with a shake of her head.

And then it happened.

She looked up and immediately locked eyes with me. (Perhaps it was because only the upper half of my face was now visible..) Her grin vanished, and the blank slate of complete and utter shock took it's place, with her mouth hanging open, and her green eyes opened even wider.

"Hiya, Rach..." I squeaked from underneath the table.


	11. Food Clothes Bonding

_Author's note: Muahaha! Mission accomplished! Thank you everyone who sent me ideas. It's finally done! Enjoy!_

_(BTW: Rachel Farley is based off one of my actual friends. So. You can't really steal her..)  
_

_**Chapter 11**_

_Food+ Clothes =Bonding _

"D-Danny!?" Rachel Farley, one of my best friends, gasped as she dropped her notepad and pen. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, in a much happier tone than I had expected.

I had expected WWIII or something like that. A punch thrown. A little steam out of the ears. Not screaming in the happy sense.

Then I was being hugged. Very tightly. And Rach was squealing nonsense at such a speed and high frequency that I think even the super human members of my table had trouble deciphering what she was saying, _"Ican'tbelieveit'syou, your'rereallyhere, ohmgod, it'ssofreakythatwe'rehereathesametime! It'ssogoodtoseeyou!"_

"R-Rach!" I gasped from her vice like grip around my neck, "_AIR!" _

My ever-over-exuberant little hobbit pulled back and giggled sheepishly. "Hehehe.. Sorry. It's just so great that you're here!" she cried as she hugged me again, but this time letting me breathe at least.

"Dude, it's only been a week or so since I last saw you.." I muttered dryly into Rachel's hair.

"I know, but, to think that when you left, you'd wind up here, with me, it's just so crazy, yanno?" Rachel bubbled in her usual hyper high pitched tone. She finally let me go and then punched me in the arm. That I hadn't been expecting. She was happy to see me, right?

"OW. What's the deal?" I grouched as I rubbed my arm indignantly as Rach scowled down at me.

"You didn't tell me where you were going, that's what." she accused as she placed her hands on her hips.

I smiled sheepishly for a second. "I would've if it hadn't been an impulse decision… I just kinda ran with it." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck..

"Still, Dan, I had to hear this from _Emma. _I _should _have heard this from you." my brunette friend scolded me firmly, then her eyes flashed back to my table-mates, who were all still watching, with Alice and Bells looking rather confused and Edward who just seemed to find this all very amusing.

"That's your cousin, huh." Rachel remarked, nodding at B.

"Yup." I answered. "Bella Swan. And this is Edward Cullen. Her boyfriend." Man, it felt weird saying that. Boyfriend. It just didn't seem to _cover _it all. Lover. Protector. Soul mate. Reason for existing. "And next to me, is Alice. Edward's sister." I introduced, gesturing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Rachel Farley, one of my best friends from back in Vancouver." Everyone nodded and smiled, since no one could really shake hands since I was closest to Rachel, "But I guess you're living here now?" I asked, turning back to Rachel who nodded. I smirked.

"Yeah, I totally like how you told me, too." I teased, poking her in the ribs. "'_Hey, Danny, you remember how I took that vacation to northern Washington a few months ago? Well. I'm moving to Port Angeles. I met a guy there. He's so totally perfect. I'll call and tell you about him, ok, bye._'" I quoted in a high pitched voice, mimicking Rachel's mannerisms down pat. She'd left me that message on my voice mail not two minutes before the _incident. _

It had been pretty much put on the back burner of my mind since then.

Edward snorted at my impression of Rachel and Bella tried not to smile.

Rachel giggled sheepishly and grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So." I began expectantly.

"So what?" Rachel asked.

"So, ya gonna ask us what we'd like to drink, madam server?" I teased.

Rachel almost jumped, "Oh! Right! Sorry!" she apologized, laughing. "So a tall milk and..?" she trailed off, looking at everyone expectantly.

"I'll have some orange juice, please." Bella ordered with a smile.

"I'm quite alright, but thank you." Edward refused, ever the overly polite one. I think I saw Rach's gaze go a bit glossy when Edward flashed his million-watt-smile at her. I fought the urge to wave my hand in front of her face, to see if she was still with us. He really had no idea he could fry a girl's mind with those pearly whites.

"No, thank you." Alice refused, breaking the Edward Dazzle over Rachel's mind. She shook her head, to clear it of it's fantasies. This time, I did snort. I wasn't that bad when I had met him!

"You okay, Rach?" I laughed. My only reply was a raspberry blown at me as she walked away. This only made me laugh harder.

"You two seem to get along very well." Edward observed quietly after she was out of sight, probably getting drilled by her jealous female co-workers.

"Yeah. We go way back. Like, second grade, back." I answered with a small smile. It was surreal to be talking to Rach after all that had happened to me these last few days… It made it seem like nothing had changed. I wasn't suddenly single and betrayed. I wasn't over 300 miles from home. I hadn't just found out about the existence of vampires this morning. But I was. And I had. And yet, here I was, talking to one of my closest friends in the world, like everything was normal.. And here I had thought nothing would ever be normal again, after the _incident. _Go figure.

"Life works in mysterious ways.." I muttered, mostly to my self, but everyone nodded, as Edward continued to stroke his slender pale fingers through Bella's long dark hair, who seemed to be almost falling asleep at his touch, and Alice laid her head on my shoulder.

It was a peaceful, thoughtful silence, as everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

Then a painful thought struck me and I froze. If Rachel had reacted so _well_ to my leaving, that only meant that Emma would be the one to _truly _fear_. __She'd _rip me about 3 new ones about all of this… My ass would be so chewed up, there'd be nothing left but a bloody pulp on the ground.. She wouldn't just leave it at a single punch. I had run away from freaking _home_… Not telling her where I'd gone… Not speaking to her for about a week.. She's probably out of her mind with worry.. And now, if Rachel told her where I was… She'd be out for my blood… fear. Now

I gulped audibly and blanched. "She's gonna kill me.." I whispered as I stared out in front of me in terror.

"Who? I though Rachel was excited to see you?" Bella asked drowsily, thoroughly relaxed by her boyfriend's ministrations.

I glanced at her fearfully, "Not her. _Emma." _I whispered, sinking again down in my seat. "You think it would be very hard to fake my own death..?" I asked quietly from under the table again.

Two jean clad legs stopped next to me and Rach's puzzled face angled into my view. "Um. Dan.." she began.

"What…?" I grumbled.

"What're you doing under here?" she asked, her tone clearly questioning my sanity as she crouched next to me.

Bella answered for me, above the table, "She hiding from someone named Emma… Wait," Bella slid down her seat to look at me, "Isn't that you're best friend?" she asked, clearly confused by my antics.

I winced and buried my head into my arms, groaning.

"Ohhh. You're hiding from Emma." Rachel muttered knowingly, nodding her head, "Yeah, you really should be. She's really worried sick about you." she mumbled sadly as she stood up. "Well, here's your drinks." two plunks were heard above me, "I brought you two some waters too, since Carlotta forgot to." she muttered apologetically, "Are you guys sure you don't want any water or anything?" she added hastily.

"They already ate…" I murmured from under my arms dreadfully.

"Oh.. Okay." Rachel said, a bit defeated. "I'll be back to check on you guys in a bit." she chirped as she walked away.

I slowly slid back up my seat, looking as if I was a puppy who'd been kicked. I glanced pitifully at Bella, who smiled sadly back at me.

"What've you figured out so far..?" I asked dully, feeling rather numb. I hadn't told her or Charlie the circumstances of my leaving home so suddenly. She wasn't supposed to know I had run away. But I guess the jig was up now..

"Only that you don't really plan on going home at the end of the summer.." Bella admitted, with the same sad smile. I nodded. "You don't have to tell me now." she continued gently, "It can wait till you feel like it."

I tried to smile weakly at her, but I couldn't manage it. So I just nodded again, staring down at my tall glass of water.

Now this silence was heavy and full of secrets. Mostly my own though, I think. In the vain attempt at pushing away my troubles, I snatched up a menu.

It was the usual diner fare. Burgers, appetizers, salads, soup, pasta, breakfast.. Then I spied something promising.

"Oooh. Whole wheat pancakes.." I muttered excitedly, as I set down the menu. "I know what I'm getting!"

Like I said, it's easy for me to switch gears when I wonna avoid the painful..

I tried by best to ignore the looks of compassion and pity I was receiving. Okay. Let's just humor the pitiful creature before you and pay attention to our menus…

"So what're you getting, Bells?" I asked with a rather forced smile.

"I'm thinking pancakes sound pretty good too." she answered as lightly as she could.

I nodded and then another wave of guilt washed over me. "You know, we could've just gone through a drive through and you two wouldn't have to sit through all of this.." I muttered, glancing sheepishly at Edward and Alice at my side.

"We don't mind." Alice chirped with her winsome smile. "You go ahead and eat."

I smiled lopsidedly. "Thanks you guys.. For everything."

Rachel returned in a few minutes to take our orders, and then returned back to the kitchen.

But as she walked behind the bar, a dark skinned, dark haired bus boy came up behind her and kissed her hastily on the cheek before turning on his heel to bus another table. I locked eyes with Rach and she blushed and giggled goofily, in her way of saying: _Yeah, that was him_. I shook my head and smiled. "Goof.." I muttered to my self.

A few _more_ minutes later, our food arrived.

Before now, I might have failed to mention my obsession with food, but not this time. I _love _food. Plain and simple. The smell, the taste, the texture, the entire experience. Meal time for me is _exciting. _It's a chance to experience either something new, or something so achingly familiar. Nearly every single one of our American holidays is somehow related to food, you know? We think Christmas, we think Christmas dinner. Halloween, candy. Valentine's day, candy. And so on and so forth.

Eating is a big part of my life. (As it must be for everyone, I assume..) But it was special to me. I enjoyed doing it.

The pancakes were light and fluffy, with a sweet nutty flavor from the whole wheat, along with the bright sweetness of the (sugar free) syrup, and warm sweet salty taste of the melted butter. I also have a thing for breakfast meats to have a little syrup on them too.. I'm weird. But the pancakes and bacon coupled beautifully with the ice cold milk before me, anyways. It was delicious. I pawned my scrambled eggs over to Bella though, since I'm not really the biggest fan of them.

After eating, Edward and I had a slight scuffle of our own at the table, fighting over who took the bill, until Bella tried to take it from our gently tugging grasps (I know Edward was only humoring me by letting me _try_ to take it from him), but as she did so, both Edward and I snapped at the same exact time, same exact exasperated tone:

"_No, Bella."_

Bella let go of the bill as if it had burned her. Alice started chuckling to her self, along with Rachel, who was still standing there watching the entire scene.

"Ed, _let go. _You already have paid for my freaking groceries _and _the coffee table, _and _my gas for this week. _It's my turn." _I growled, tugging gently on the bill, so as not to rip it.

"No." Edward simply stated, not relinquishing his hold on the other half of the receipt.

"Bella, kiss him or something! Distract him!" I whined, pouting at my grinning cousin.

"I think I'll stay out of this one, Dan.." Bella laughed, with her hands in the classic 'I'm not touching this' pose.

Then suddenly Edward's eyes widened, "You must be Emma.." he muttered in shock..

I whirled my ass around faster than you can say 'whiplash', but no one was there.

And a second later, neither was my half of the receipt. "HEY!" I roared, leaning over the table to grab at the bill that was waggling in Edward's fingers. "You ass!" I growled half heartedly in surprise. Edward being so playful threw me a bit. His grin was so infectious that, I started to laugh, despite my self. "I'll get you for that, Edward, just you wait." I vowed semi-seriously, jabbing a righteous finger at him.

"I can't wait to see you try." he replied, laughing, until I snatched the end of the receipt again. "Danny…" he tried to reason, as I grinned cheekily back at him. "Let me."

"No, _let me." _

"Please."

"Not a chance."

"Please let go."

"Nah-ah."

"_Danny.."_

"_Neg-I-tory good buddy!"_

Our tug-a-bill was cut off abruptly by Alice yanking the receipt our of our grasps and pulling out a $20 bill from her purse. She handed both to Rachel, who gladly accepted and walked away to get Alice's change. "Children, please.." she admonished with mock haughtiness and a superior flip of her dark hair.

I snorted.

Then Rach returned with Alice's change, minus her apron and name tag.

"You off now?" I asked curiously.

"Yup. Where're y'all off to?" she asked, rather hopefully.

Bella and I glanced at Edward, silently asking of it was cool if Rach joined us in our excursion. He nodded. Bella grinned and laid her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Ooot and a boot." I answered in a Canadian accent as Alice wrapped her willowy arms around my neck.

"We're doing retail therapy for Danny here. You wonna join us?" she asked liltingly as she ruffled my hair affectionately.

Rachel's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, I swear. "Sure!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure sure, bring the shop-aholic with us.." I teased, shaking my head 'mournfully'.

"Oh shut up!" Rachel muttered without any venom as she swatted me lightly, while I giggled.

I felt Alice beam happily on my shoulder. "Scooch, Swan, scooch." she urged, poking me lightly in the ribs.

I squeaked indignantly and scooted quickly out of the booth.

So, our merry band made our way towards the crowded shopping district, with Rachel, Alice and I walking with our arms linked, much like in the Wizard of OZ, and the two love-birds brought up the rear, hand in hand.

As we actually neared one of the more trendier boutiques, I slowed my pace considerably. The place looked very nice and very expensive. I glanced at Alice fearfully. She beamed at me. My resolve crumbled at her feet as I allowed my self to be dragged inside.

Before I even knew what was happening about 7 different tops varying in color and style were thrust into my arms, but then were relocated to a specific rack for me to try on only after Alice was finished perusing. Cashmere and angora sweaters, silk and satin dress shirts, soft cotton blouses with elaborate beading. Every shade, shape, and style were flying before my eyes in a Technicolor flurry.

Alice was flying about the tiny store in a very efficient, albeit ferocious pace, decreeing which clothes were worthy or not with a keen consumer's eye. Nothing but the best made it's way into my growing rack of clothes to try on. She would drag me about with her, holding the current potential item in question next to me for merely a second, before it was either cast aside or placed on the rack by the all-too-eager-to-assist-sales-associate. She was a tall slender thing with short blond hair and kind grey eyes. She seemed just about as dumbfounded by Alice's technique as I was. Though, she did try her best to keep up with the tiny whirlwind that was Alice.

Rachel had been lost in the fray, and was wandering about the shop, looking at Alice's cast aways. I saw her nab a few of them for her self.

As I watched her though, I could see how truly excited Alice was. Her tawny eyes were glistening and I'm sure if she had any blood in her veins, her tiny face would've been flushed with emotion. She really did love doing this, experiencing this. So I went along willingly, in the end, towards the dressing room.

_Luckily _though, a good 60% of the clothes that Alice had picked out didn't fit in some way or another. Which was a major relief, or else I think she would've bought out the entire store if it had.

Near the end of the day, I ended up with a _lot _of clothing, however. Despite my feebly protests. Over a dozen tops, and half a dozen bottoms. Shirts, skirts, pants, and shorts, I had them all now.

But, soon we reached the shop I had feared the most. I had thought maybe Alice would be merciful and let this pass… No such luck.

"You know, I've been going about this completely backwards," Alice muttered as she (literally) dragged me towards the shop's entrance, "If you want to feel good on the _outside, _you have to feel good on the _inside _first!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she pulled.

I dragged my heels against her insistent yanking and pulling. I wasn't going to do this, not without a fight. It went against every fiber of my being.

There was no way in hell I was going _lingerie shopping_ with Alice. _Not willingly. _

"Really, Alice, I'm feeling better by the minute_," _I tried to say nonchalantly, but my voice was rising in 3 octave intervals as I was pulled towards the doorway, "_We don't have to do this!" _I shrieked as I clamped onto the nearest thing I could get my hands on. In this case, a bike railing, and I held on for dear life.

Not that it did me much good, in the end…..

But I had roped Bella into coming with me, so that was a plus. (Edward had quite conveniently found him self suddenly drawn towards a record store a few stores down.)

"Danny, come on, think of this as retribution." Alice simpered as she gently lead me through the satin and lace laden rows. I glared at her flatly.

"Retribution _indeed_. For who though? Him or me?" I shot back, picking up one of the more complicated looking torture devices that was covered in black satin and silver chains and waggled it. It clinked and jingled ominously.

Bella and I eyed it fearfully, as if it would come alive and bite us.

Alice winced and took it from me. "You're not quite ready for that yet."

Rachel, somewhere behind me, snickered cruelly.

I was going to be ill.

Somehow, some way, Alice convinced me to actually _try some things on. (_All while Rachel went to go round up Edward.) The experience went as followed:

Me: "Alice.. That's too small."

Alice: "No it's not. I'll _make_ it fit."

Bella: "I wouldn't do that, Alice.."

…….

Me: "_Alice! My arm doesn't bend that way!"_

Alice: "Hang on, let me fix it.."

…….

Bella: "Um.. Alice…"

Me: "_Can't_.. _Breath_…"

…….

Alice: "Quit squirming so much!"

…….

Me: "Get. It. Off. _Now._"

Alice: "But now no one will see you as a goodie goodie anymore. How could they? It's see-through!"

(Bella covered her eyes at this point in time.)

……

Bella: "Wow.."

Alice: "Okay. You're getting this one."

Me: "It's alright, I guess…"

Alice: "It makes your breasts look huge. You're getting it."

(Evidently, the trauma I was put through was worth it.)

It was a bonding experience, to say the least.


	12. Safe Haeven

_Author's note: I LIVE! Muahahahahaha! Take that abandoned muses! I spite you and your fair-weather tendencies! Okay, so.. A lot has happened in these months since I last updated (Please don't kill me! I know it's been forever! I'm really sorry!), like school (damn you college), my boyfriend moving into my house, my computer being reformatted and therefore my documents mauled and mangled, me starting the dreaded insulin for the first time_.. _I have to thank all of you who have stuck with me this far and still bother to read this fic, even after half a year without updates. *winces* I'm really sorry! Please take this chapter as a token of my love and appreciation for all of you! There is more to come, I promise!_ _*dashes off to write more*_

Chapter 12

Safe Haeven

Edward stared at me.

"You look like you had fun.."

I was currently draped over Bella and Alice dramatically, looking and feeling exhausted. "If Alice buys me one more thing, I'm going to pass out." I declared into Bella's arm. Then I squinted blearily at the empty space next to Edward. "Where's Rach?" I asked, frowning.

"Her _'beau' _beckoned." Edward answered with a slight smile.

"Ah.. Good to know."

"Don't worry, dear Danny, I'm not going to buy you anything else." Alice promised as she patted my leg that was on her lap. I sighed in relief.

"But, I _do_ need to do some alterations tonight." she added cheerfully.

My heart convulsed painfully, which caused my vampiric companions look at me concernedly. "Like.. At Charlie's right?" I asked hastily.

"No, silly, at our house. All my supplies are there." Alice laughed as she gently removed my legs, clearly ignoring my fearful reaction.

I began to sputter feebly as Alice and Bella began to pull me gently towards the direction of the car "But, what-what if they don't like me?"

Alice tittered softly as Edward rolled his eyes at me, "Don't worry so much!" Alice laughed warmly, "Everyone will love you.. Well.. Most everyone will.." she amended with a grimace.

All of my companions winced simultaneously.

Dread crept back down into my stomach at their reaction as I stopped dead in my tracks, not allowing my self to be lead one step further. "What? What's with the collective wincing going on?" I questioned fearfully, glancing at each of my companions equally uneasy expressions.

Edward laid a large cold hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Danny." he muttered quietly, a soothing smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his butterscotch colored eyes.

My anxiousness didn't waver, a whine edging out of my throat.

Alice patted my arm lightly, "Relax, Danny. It'll be okay." she muttered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Y'all keep saying that, but it's not really helping.." I muttered emphatically, dragging my feet once again, as Bella and Edward once again took the lead in front of us, back in their little world. I had to stop my self from sighing wistfully as I watched them. Seeing them was bitter sweet. I was happy for them, sure, but it was kind of another reminder of what I didn't have, of what I had just recently lost. I kinda flipp-flopped between happy for them and sorry for my self when I looked at those two....

_'I used to look at Caleb that way..' _ I thought to my self sadly, as Bella beamed up at Edward, like he was her entire world. Edward was mirroring her same expression, the epitome of devotion and adoration.._ 'But did Caleb ever really look at __**me**__ that way..? Did he ever really love me the way I loved him?_ _...Or was it all just a lie?'_ I asked my self in silent despair. I was torn between sobbing in sorrow or screaming in rage.. Thinking such things caused my jaw to set, in order to prevent it from trembling. I lowered my watery gaze to the cracked pavement below me, anything to change my train of thought...

Damn my tear ducts! No matter what emotion I was feeling, I would start to cry! Too angry, I'd cry, too sad, no doubt I'd cry, too happy, you bet your butt I'd cry! I was the Niagara falls of humans! I didn't need this right now! I already had to deal with meeting Edward and Alice's family, the _last _thing I needed to deal with was my stupid emotional baggage.. I could just see it now... '_H-hi, mr. and mrs. Cullen. N-nice to me-meet you.. I'm s-sorry, could I have a minute..? SOB! SOB! Excuse me... SOOOOOOOB, gasp, wheeze, sob.' _

I was so absorbed in my internal scenario, that I failed to notice the small _nickle sized rock _in the middle of my path... So of course, I stepped right on top it and there went my balance! I stumbled with a muffled shriek. But mine wasn't the only one, even though Bella's was much quieter, she apparently had gone through the same thing, but with a different rock.

Every one in our small party turned to us slightly, as our faces flushed and I grinned sheepishly.. "It's a Swan thing, I'm tellin' ya.." I muttered quietly. Edward started chucking, even though Bella looked like she really wanted to swat him. But i think that would really hurt if she did, if Alice's diamond like hand was anything to go by.

So we all walked on in a semi-comfortable silence.. Everybody was comfortable but me. I was still slightly panicking about meeting the rest of the Cullen family. More vampires. More heart-breakingly _perfect _vampires. I didn't know how much more of this my poor fragile ego could stand... I tredged on, dragging my aching feet one step after another...

But then, a beacon of hope caught my eye as we passed by.

Pausing, I tugged on Alice's arm like a little kid, my eyes glittering. She followed my gaze and nodded, with a grin.

Before either Bella or Edward knew what was happening, I swept past them in a red-headed blur, with a single battle cry:

"Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooks!"

Books, books, books, books, books. My first and only _true_ love. The dusty, musky scent that foretold so much age and texture. The air was a sweet perfume that I had missed so deeply. Alice trailed beside me, drinking in my every expression and move, so to speak. I smiled blissfully down at her, glee brightening my mood tenfold.

I could only imagine what I must've looked like, an 18 year old young woman grinning her head off like she's the kid in the proverbial candy store, because she was surrounded by books. But Alice didn't seem to mind my spastic enthusiasm, in fact, she seemed to just be happy to be with me in my literary haven.

I had to remember. Alice doesn't remember what it was like to be human.. So I had to enlighten her. I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of so many books. Alice quirked her head to the side, her perfect brow puckered slightly in confusion and I grinned knowingly.

A quote from _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ instantly came to my mind as I muttered it softly to my self and to Alice, as I ran my finger tips gently down the spine of a particularly old tome:

""Smell is the most powerful trigger to the memory there is. A certain flower or a whiff of smoke can bring up experiences long forgotten. Books smell. Musty and, and, and, and rich. The knowledge gained from a computer, is, it.. It has no texture, no context. It's there and then it's gone. If it's to last, then the getting of knowledge should be tangible, it should be smelly..""

Alice giggled quietly, "You really love books, don't you, Danny?" she asked kindly.

I nodded as I ran my fingers along the spines of the books before me, smiling almost lovingly at my long-lost friends. "They're my safe haven in a world of unknowns and uncertainty..." I muttered dreamily. "Because it's comforting to know that no matter what I've gone through or what I've done, they're always there for me. A simple constant thing.. A safe port in the storm of life" I said distantly, getting a far away look on my face, "I must sound crazy, but I think of them as my friends. Friends I'll never forget. Cause when you hear a story, you never _really _forget it, sometimes it just takes a little while to remember it. Kinda like people, yanno?" I asked with a crooked, bittersweet smile.

A look of thoughtfulness crept on to Alice's features and it struck me that I might have struck a sensitive cord with her, how she forgot her life as a human. Her family, her friends, her entire life, she had forgotten it all.. and I had just rubbed all of _that _into her face without really realizing it. I began sputtering "Oh, Alice, I- I didn't mean to- God, I wasn't thinking-" But Alice cut me off:

"No. It's alright." she said with a slight laugh, but it sounded sort of off. She turned to the books before us and mimicked my motion of running her slender fingers down their spines, her topaz eyes not really taking in what she was seeing and she was quiet for a moment.

_For the love of Pete, I think I broke Alice!_

Guilt cascaded down over me like a cold torrent of rain, I opened my mouth to apologize again as I reached out to touch her lightly on the shoulder, but once again, the tiny vampire beat me to the chase:

"You're right though."

I blinked. Right about what? The smelly knowledge thing? The books? The fact that I had just nearly recited a line I had heard from the film Spirited Away without even realizing it? I let out a baffled "Eh?"

"How you never really forget something.." Alice murmured, glancing back at me, an odd steady flame in her eyes, "I think.. If I tried hard enough, I think I could start to piece together my past." she said quietly, as if confirming it for her self rather than me, a small smile barely gracing her dark lips.

I smiled at her and placed my hand on her solid cold shoulder, a wry grin on my face, "Hey, you could start out by smelling random stuff, see if it brings up any experiences long forgotten.." I joked.

Alice stared at me a moment more, then let out a tinkle of bell-like laughter. "I think I might just actually try that, Danny Swan." she giggled and placed her hand on mine, which was still on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thanks, Danny." she murmured warmly.

I grinned toothily, "That's what I'm here for. Comedic relief and back-up klutz", I chirped, "Though technically, that could be pegged under the same thing..." I continued with a mock thoughtful expression, a finger placed on my chin as I slowly started walking backwards.

Alice laughed, until I, in true Swan fashion, failed to notice that someone was behind me and walked right into said unsuspecting bystander.

In my surprise, I gasped and whirled on my heel to apologize, only to be met face-to-face by two deep dark rich brown eyes..

_To be continued...._

_I'm evil, I know, leaving you hanging for half a year, then giving you a cliffe. *cackles* But i couldn't help it! It was too good to resist. (Plus i'm running on less than 2 hours sleep and i gotta get my kicks in while i'm conscious/coherent enough to get them.) ^_^ stay tuned! (if that makes sense...)  
_


	13. Homecoming

_Author's Note: I live! You can thank the New Moon trailers for this chapter. :) I'm still plugging away, as you can see. In this chapter, we're touching briefly on a controversial subject: Religion. Dun dun DUN! Now, if you don't agree with said religion, I only have two words for you: Tough. Noogies. I honestly don't care if you think Danny is the spawn of Satan in this chapter, it's a freaking story and you do not have to read it. *Exhales* And that's all I'm gonna say on that. And the fact that the books mentioned are not made by me, so, I make no money off of them! _

_So on that happy note: _

_Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 13 Homecoming

_In my surprise, I gasped and whirled on my heel to apologize, only to be met face-to-face by two deep dark rich brown eyes.._

Which were behind plastic peachy-pink rimmed glasses.

I took an awkward step backwards, to get out of the person's space that I was currently invading and to get a better view of them.

A young looking woman with caramel colored skin and dark chocolate hair that was held back in a smooth, tight pony tail stood before me, a load of books in her arms. Surprise, panic, and something else bloomed onto the girl's pretty features, though I wasn't sure what that other thing was...

I couldn't exactly tell what nationality she was right off hand, but then again, I'd never really been good at that sort of thing to begin with... Still though, this girl had a quiet, yet exotic beauty that really was unique. I flashed the girl an apologetic grin as some of the books in her arms fell to the ground. I stooped down to help fetch the run-aways and nearly knocked heads with the poor girl as we reached for the same book!

"Sorry about that, love. I didn't mean to squish you." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck and handed over the stray books.

"N-no. It was my fault, really..." The girl mumbled, her cheeks flushing darkly as she took the books from me. I glanced down at the titles.

_The Complete Idiots Guide to Tarot_ by _Arlene Tognetti and Lisa Lenard, __The Crystal Bible 2__ by Judy Hall, _and _Wicca: A guide for the Solitary Practitioner __by Scott Cunningham._

At this, my eyebrows arched as I glanced back up towards the girl's now panic-stricken face, like she'd been caught with her hand in the proverbial 'cookie-jar'.

An easy grin broke onto my features. "It's all good. I'm not gonna call the ministers on ya." I chuckled as relief washed over the girl's features. "I'm just shooting in the dark here, but I'm guessing you're pretty new to this stuff, right?" I asked carefully, hoping I wasn't stepping on her toes if she knew more than I did..

To my relief the girl nodded sheepishly. I picked up the Scott Cunningham book and regarded it for a second, "I've heard that this guy is a bit flowery in speech.." I commented with a shrug, "I'm no expert, yanno, but I've had a pretty easy read with _Wicca for Beginners__ by Thea Sabin."_ I suggested as I scanned the self behind the girl and snatched up the aforementioned book that was just next to the girl's head. I handed it to her as well.

"Oh.. T-Thank you very much." the girl mumbled, looking at the ground. Crap.. I didn't mean to put her on the spot…

"No problem, love." I said warmly as I stepped out of the girl's way. "You need any help carrying all those to the counter?" I asked, touching the girl gently on the arm as she made to walk by. "My way of apologizing for nearly crushing you."

(In the back of my mind, I worried that my friendliness was being misinterpreted as flirting or creepy. My stomach dropped down to my heels… I wasn't trying to come off as a creepy lesbian.. I was just trying to be friendly. I knew first hand how people usually received us Wiccans, and it, more often than not, wasn't too great. Plus, I was pretty new to the religion myself. This was one of the few times I had come across a fellow practitioner. )

Much to my relief (again), a gorgeous white smile bloomed on the girl's dark face. "Yeah, thanks. I'd like that." she said softly. "My name's Angela Webber, by the way." The girl introduced herself suddenly as I plucked a couple of the books from her willowy arms.

"Oh. Oops. My name's Danny." I mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck again as I winced at my lack of manners. "Danny Sw-" I started, just as a loud voice from ahead of us cut me off.

"You done already?"

Already at the counter was a group of teenagers, three boys, one girl. A baby faced blue eyed boy in a letterman's jacket was the one who had spoken. "Yo, Angela, what's the hold up? We've been ready for forever." he said with a touch of impatience. A tall black boy beside him shifted his weight uneasily. He too, wore a letterman's jacket.

The two of them seemed really uncomfortable in the confines of the narrow shop. Probably too many books in one place for them, I guessed.

I took an almost immediate dislike to the blond boy. He.. Just left a bad taste in my mouth. Plus the fact that he looked uncannily like Caleb didn't help my first impression of him either. The blond hair, blue eyes, muscular build, They could've been brothers. But this kid lacked the inherent look of animalistic hunger that seemed to permeate throughout Caleb's very being. A puppy as compared to a wolf.

The proverb '_Bull in a china shop_' came to mind as I watched Angela smiled apologetically. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. We just got to talking and.." she trailed off with a small shrug.

The last boy, a slender looking Asian with thickly rimmed glasses with long hair brushed past the two others to approach Angela and I. He placed an arm around Angela's small waist and offered me a hand. "Hi. I'm Erik." he offered.

I shifted the books in my arms to the crook of my elbow. "I'm Danielle Swan, but everyone calls me Danny." I introduced my self as I shook Erik's hand.

A unanimous look of shock washed over everyone's faces as I stated my name. "Er.. Did I say something wrong?" I asked awkwardly, just as the blond girl in the group spoke up.

"Swan? Are you related to a girl named Bella by chance?" she asked in a squeaky high-pitched voice that was grating on one's ear drums. The inflection in her tone was supposed to sound perky, I guess, but it just came across as forced… I fought the urge to wince. With her typical blond highlighted mane, excessive make-up, and too-tight-for-her-body clothes, she reminded me far too much of my old next door neighbor Laurie.. A plastic, Barbie-doll wanna-be. Except a Barbie was probably smarter than Laurie.. Anyways, I digress.

I mentally sweat dropped. Was Bells infamous or something..? Well.. She _was_ dating Edward, so I bet that made her a pretty nice target for all those sour grapes left in her school.. "Uhm.. What'll happen if I say yes?" I laughed half jokingly.

And speak of the devil! There she was, poking her head out from behind a bookcase. Her dark eyes fell upon me and the group. "Oh! Hi guys." she said quietly with a slight wave. She hobbled over, with the silent Edward in tow.

His expression appeared neutral, but for a mill-second I thought I saw a trace of annoyance flash across his perfect features. I sent him a silent question mark type of thought. His dark eyes flashed to me as I thought '_You okay?'. _A near-non-existent shrug. He must've not really cared for these people.

I could see why as the blond-haired blue-eyed boy nearly fell over himself to greet Bella. This only concreted my impression of him as a puppy dog. I could just _see _this guy, anime style, with blond puppy ears and a blur of a tail, bounding over to Bella.

"Hey, how's it going Arizona?" he asked all too eagerly as he reached her. He was about to hug her when it finally dawned on him that Edward was there as well, so he stopped short and straightened up. "Er.. Hi Cullen." he muttered quietly, not really meeting Edward's painfully neutral stare.

"Hello Mike. I hope you're doing well." Edward practically drawled, but he still managed to sound polite to the puppy Jock-Strap. If it had been me, I doubt I would've been able to keep the distain out of my tone.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm good.." 'Mike' mumbled awkwardly as he continued to avoid Edward's gaze, so he promptly turned from Edward to Bella, not so subtly ignoring the red headed vampire boy. "So, Bella, I hear your cousin is here with you, huh?" Mike The Puppy asked with the slightest imaginable nod in my direction.

My mouth twitched. Man, how I just _loved _being talked about like I wasn't even in the same room! Let alone 5 feet away from the people talking about me.

I arched an eyebrow and went to stand by my walking impaired cousin, "Uh.. Yeah.. Hi. I'm right here." I said with as little sarcasm as I could possibly manage, as I tried my best to smile non-menacingly at the over-exuberant blond before me.

The blond had to tear his gaze away from Bella's face even to look me in the eye, like he honestly hadn't realized I was even in the vicinity. "Oh…Hi. I'm Mike Newton." He introduced himself cheerfully as he extended his hand to me. I begrudgingly shifted the books in my arms and took the boy's hand and shook the appendage gingerly, "So, you staying here for the summer and heading back to Arizona in the fall or something?" Mike asked awkwardly with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

I blinked and glanced sideways at Bells, who looked like she was fighting the urge to face-palm, while Edward's face looked like it was itching to smirk sardonically.

This kid just assumed from my being related to Bella that I was from Arizona… How blond. "Not exactly…" I answered slowly as I went towards the cashier's desk, "Considering I'm from Vancouver, as apposed to Arizona." I continued teasingly while I set the books on the counter for Angela to pay for, careful to put the books title-side down so to keep the girl's secret.

Mike's look of shock almost made me want to laugh, "Wow, you're Canadian?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck in awe. Everyone else in their group eyed me with newfound interest, as if they could see the difference in Nationalities from my appearance alone.

This time it was I who fought the urge to roll my eyes or face-palm. I got that a lot when I went out of town…It got kinda old after a while.

In an attempt to cover up a un-polite snort, Edward coughed quietly.

"She's from south-west Washington." Bella informed everyone with a strained smile.

"Oh…" the blond girl from before muttered as she stepped forward, "I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Tyler Crowley." the girl bubbled as she gestured to the black boy who grandly stepped forward and offered his large hand to me.

"Pleased to meet you." he said with a big easy grin that smacked a little too much of flirting as he gently took my hand and shook it.

I smiled weakly, "Likewise." I muttered quietly as I took my own hand back gratefully. Direct flirting was so very much not my strong suite. "So.. Uh, it was nice meeting you all.. " I said awkwardly, and luckily Edward came to my rescue.

"But we've got to get going though. We have a prior engagement to attend to." he supplied as he stepped forward, placing his hand on my arm.

I silently thought my thanks in Edward's direction as we turned to leave and Alice went to my side and looped her arm through mine again.

Just then, Angela's quiet voice reached my ears, "We should hang out sometime." she called as she gently laid her hand on my shoulder, her caramel colored skin flushing prettily as she did so.

I grinned, "Sure, I'd love to hang out with you guys… I'll have Bells gimmie your cell number later though, okay?" I said warmly as I continued to walk, following Edward and Bella's lead. "Nice meeting y'all!" I called from over my shoulder, no doubt leaving a gossip storm in my wake.

As we left the narrow book shop my shoulders slumped. Aside from Angela and her boyfriend, Eric, the others in the group had been rather draining. "Nice friends ya got there, B…" I muttered semi sarcastically. "Is Micky usually that happy to see you?" I asked teasingly.

Bella turned her head slightly, "Micky…? Oh, god, Mike! Yes.. That's his usual amount of tact." she muttered lowly in mortification. "He _means_ well…" she tried to explain as she buried her head in her hands.

I snorted. "Yeah… I saw that." I muttered sarcastically, "You took that real well though, Edward." I said genuinely as I laid a hand on his marble-esque shoulder, "If it'd had been me, I mighta' decked him." I admitted honestly.

I saw Edward's perfectly angular jaw set rigidly, "Can we please talk about something else?" he asked tiredly as he ran a hand through his already perfectly mussed hair.

I flushed guiltily, "Sorry… So.. Um.. Are you folks like, expecting us, or something?" I asked suddenly as we walked back towards the car.

"Yeah, I told them this morning that we were bringing you by for dinner tonight." Alice informed me.

"Oh." I said simply, this had been 'seen' before Alice and I had even _met_. Mind reading and clairvoyance. Inhuman vampiric strength and speed. Those types of things would still take some time to get used to.

As we went further down the street, I realized something and suddenly stopped. "Crap!" I cursed out loud as I whirled on my heel, dragging Alice with me. I looked despairingly back at the bookstore. "I didn't get to buy any books…" I whined.

"You can borrow some of mine." Alice tittered as she pulled me around to walk forward again.

"Okay." I conceded and let my self be lead towards the car.

So as we began driving at the speed of Edward (this time, I didn't have to hang my head between my knees, at least), I held my bags on my lap and stared pointedly out the window.

The world was a blur of grays and pale blue twilight as nerves from before returned with a vengeance.

I was meeting the Cullen family… And I was more than 90% that at least one of them wouldn't like me, if everyone's reactions was anything to go by.

Then a thought struck me as we left the town of Port Angles, "Uh… Wouldn't it be a better idea if Bella and I ate before we-"

I was cut off by a vehement chorus from everyone in the car:

"NO!"

I shrunk down in my seat. "Sorry I asked!" I squeaked with a surrendering motion.

Alice laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It would mean the world to Esme if we could cook for the two of you." she told me gently, though apprehension was clearly evident in her tawny eyes.

"And it would certainly save Esme's good china…" Edward muttered dryly as he kept his eyes to the road.

I gulped nervously.

**********

Oh dear Goddess, what on earth had I gotten my self into?

My eyes were the size of platters.

The Cullen house was absolutely immense. It was stream-lined and completely modern, but the sheer magnitude of the structure was simply jaw-dropping.

Not so surprisingly, I felt like an ant in front of like the empire state building. Or a mangy dog going into Buckingham palace. I was just too tiny and too scruffy to be going into such a huge and grand looking place!

Bella had to actually tug on my arm to get me to stop gawking at the house. I stared blankly at my cousin. "_You want me to go in there?" _I gasped as Bella and Alice lead me forward towards the front door.

"If I can go in there and manage to not break anything, I'm sure you can." Bella assured me brightly.

I smiled weakly, but allowed my cousin and my new friend to lead me inside.

The second I got inside before I even got a clear view of the interior of the house, I was swept into a gentle, albeit tight hug by a petite woman with caramel colored hair.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Danny!" the woman gushed into my neck. "We've heard so much about you from Edward and Alice, of course." she laughed as she pulled away to get a good look at me.

I flushed in embarrassment. "I.. uh… It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said meekly as I hugged the complete stranger in front of me. Was everyone in this family a hugger?

The woman with pale skin and dimples positively beamed at me, "No need to be so formal with us, dear, we're practically family already. Call me Esme." she told me warmly.

Every thing about this woman just seemed to permeate warmth, from her bright enigmatic smile, to her glistening butterscotch eyes, to her entire soft frame, which was dressed stylishly in a rose colored cotton blouse and chocolate colored linen pants.

I smiled softly my self, I'd never been told outright that I was apart of a family before, even my own. "Thank you, Esme." I mumbled as I stepped out of the lovely vampire's arms.

The my vision tweaked slightly as a incredibly pale man, er, vampire came into view. His luminosity plus his platinum blond hair actually hurt my eyes. "Hello." the vampire greeted me as he offered me his milk-colored hand. "My name is Carlisle, welcome to our home." he greeted me as I shook his large cold hand. Carlisle was dressed in a pale blue button up shirt and coal colored slacks.

"Danny Swan, and thank you for letting me into your wonderful home." I said genuinely grateful for letting me into their world. Not too many people got to meet an entire family of vampires, let alone share a meal with them… Er…. Not that I was the meal…

I heard a barely contained chuckle came from Edward as he held Bella from behind her. Then smiles broke out on both Esme's and Carlisle's faces.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Gee thanks Ed… Tell everybody 'bout my messed up inner monologues, whydoncha'." I muttered dryly, just as my entire view was obscured by the enormous figure of Emmett Cullen.

My eyed widened to the size of platters once more.

This guy had to be part Yeti. He was just too huge. He was at least 6 ft 4 or 5, nearly a foot taller than me, with burly muscles, broad shoulders, dimples, and dark colored curls. A blood red, (haha), tight fitting tee and dark blue jeans were Emmett's clothes of choice. A pre-emptive strike of intimidation, perhaps?

I instantly felt dwarfed and fought the urge to scuttle away like a frightened crab or a mouse.

The massive young man barely regarded me, but then laid his gaze on his brother's face. "So you've brought home another mouse then, brother?" he asked, his tone completely unreadable.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned gently as he laid a hand on his son's arm.

Emmett ignored his father's warning as he leaned down to look at me. "No… She's no mouse, she's a little kitten." he muttered as he peered deeply into my eyes, but I thought I saw a glimmer of teasing in his dark depths.

I resisted the initial urge to take a step backwards and set my unsteady stance as I returned Emmett's fearless stare. I smiled weakly, "I.. Ah. Take that as a compliment, Yanno. I love cats." I stated with a nervous laugh.

There wasn't a single sound as Emmett processed my reply.

Then there was a loud slap as Emmett clasped me not so gently on the shoulder as his laughter boomed through out the expansive household. "You should've seen your face, Kitten, it was priceless!" he laughed.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as Emmett laughed. "I'm so glad you find my awkwardness amusing…" I muttered weakly as I let out a thin laugh, hoping that this version of Emmett was the genuine article and that he didn't actually hate me too much.

Then as Emmett regained his wolfish composure he offered me his hand, "I'm Emmett Cullen," he introduced himself as he shook my slightly sweaty hand, "You know, you're alright, Kitten." he laughed as he released me.

I gave him a watery grin. "Thanks?" I said uncertainly.

Bella laughed from behind me, "I'm called Mouse, so I wouldn't worry about too much." she assured me from her place in Edward's arms.

I raised my eyebrows and made an 'ah' expression.

Suddenly something caught Alice's eye from over Emmett's elbow and she pranced from my side towards the other side of the entry room.

She returned with a tall gangly looking boy with honey blond hair and large deep brown eyes that tried their best to look in every direction but mine. "It's okay, Jasper. Nothing will happen, I promise." she was reassuring softly as she lead her husband to meet me.

Guilt and realization washed over me in a sudden wave and I took a respectful step backwards, not out of fear but of sheer discomfort.

This had to be Jasper. Alice and Bella had told me about him while we had been shopping, as a precaution. Jasper was the newest member of the Vampire family, and the newest vampire to get used to their 'vegetarian' lifestyle of only drinking from animals, as apposed to say, young fresh human necks, like mine.

So I was basically a walking buffet shoved in front of a starving man who's been told he can look, but not eat.

Everything about me called to his thirst, from the flush of my skin, to my scent, to the very warmth of my body.

Plus he could feel every emotion I felt. So I felt doubly invasive, not only was I a major temptation brought home for him to meet, but I was an overemotional wreck imposing on his already over-stimulated psyche.

As Alice gently guided her love towards me, guilt overcame me completely and I held up my hand. Everyone stared at me now, even Jasper shifted his pained gaze to meet mine.

"No… It's okay." I muttered quietly as I began memorizing the pattern of the oriental rug on the floor. "He doesn't have to. I.. I don't want to be a burden or anything…" I said quietly as I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly. I lifted my eyes from the floor to see Jasper give me a grateful nod just as he turned to leave the room.

"Well if you don't want to be a burden, why don't _you_ just leave instead?" a soft voice asked with saccharine sweetness.

Everyone's gaze flashed upwards towards the upstairs balcony, where a beautiful woman leaned over the edge casually. With her golden blond hair that hung in loose waves, large chocolate colored eyes, perfect complexion, full lips, and vast feminine curves, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, save for the burning hatred that flashed in her eyes as she looked (literally and figuratively) down at me.

"Rosalie, how dare you be so rude to our guest!" Esme hissed incredulously.

Rosalie made no attempt to hide her distain for me as she stood up straight and positively glared down at me, "Why the hell should I? She's just another liability for this entire family!" she growled as she placed her hands on her ample hips.

At this, the venom along with the truth in her words struck me like a slap to my face. I lowered my gaze back towards the floor again. "I.. I won't tell anyone." I muttered feebly as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

I didn't have to see the blonds' face to know that she was sneering down at me, "Oh, you wouldn't have to. Your mangled corpse would do all the talking." she told me in that same bitingly sweet tone.

It was the same tone that Stephanie had used in that messed up dream from last night. As I realized this, the fact struck a sensitive chord within me.

I was a liability for everyone and I was a thorn in Jasper's side and I didn't belong here, or anywhere for that matter.

Despite my best efforts, a lump formed in my throat and tears stung my eyes once more. "I… I think I'm gonna get some air…" I managed to choke out as I whirled on my heel past Bella and Edward towards the door.

Through tear-blurred vision, I stumbled out the door and down the driveway into the blotchy darkness of the evening.

I tried in vain to go lock my self in the car to hide until I could compose my self once more, but the doors were locked, much to my misfortune.

Loud hiccupping, gasping sobs caused me to stop just beside the car. I totally called this. I just knew somehow that this would happen. I meet the coolest family on the face of the earth and I end up sobbing like a little freaking baby the instant someone says something mean to me!

My own self loathing only fueled my rib-aching sobs as I leaned on the back of Alice's sports car and tried to unsuccessfully wish that the ground would swallow me whole. Or that the Cullen family would just forget my mortifying exit.

I took off my glasses as I slid down the car side and sat on the uncomfortable gravel as I sobbed loudly into my knees, wallowing in my own pool of self hatred and pathetic-ness.

The unmistakable thump of Bella's boot reached my ears, despite my deepest wishing though.

"Danny…" she said softly as she laid her small hand on my shuddering shoulder.

"Please.. Just go away." I choked out, not bothering to lift my head. "I know I'm an o-over emotional spazz, B, and I shouldn't have come because now I- I've made Jasper uncomfortable and I embarrassed you and everyone else, so, please just leave me alone!" I sobbed disjointedly as I shrugged off Bella's hand.

"Danny, come on, Rosalie doesn't like anyone and she did the same thing to me when I first met her." Bella tried to reassure me as she replaced her hand on my shoulder.

"But I bet you didn't leave the house sobbing like a little bitch though, did you?" I growled in self loathing. "I.. I can't face them after that, B, I just made a complete ass of my self." I mumbled as I wiped my streaming eyes on the back of my hand.

Bella laughed "Danny, do you think after having known me for nearly half a year now that they aren't used to me making an ass of my self?" she asked lightly as she wiped some tears from my eyes.

"I guess…" I muttered begrudgingly, but then I saw Edward's lean profile come around the other end of the car and my mortification returned with force. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Edward!" I moaned as I reburied my face in my hands.

"Danny, it's alright, really." Edward muttered softly as he too laid a hand on my shoulder. "No one thinks badly of you, Rosalie was completely out of line. Please come back inside." he asked as he offered me his hand.

I stared at the pale blurry appendage. "I ran out of your house crying like a manic, Edward. I think I pretty much bombed the whole first impression thing." I said dryly as I stood up my self without Edward's help.

"Well will just have to rectify that first impression, now won't we?" Edward said kindly as he went to Bella's side.

I flashed him a soggy smile as I placed my glasses back on. "You lot are too good to me, Yanno that?" I asked weakly as I linked arms between the couple while we made our way back up the driveway.

As we reached the front door, I paused and sniffed. I really did not want to go back in there. I had just lost face in front of a room full of strangers. My embarrassment was practically palpable.

But as Bella gave my arm a gently squeeze of encouragement, I knew I had to go on.

Edward and Bella went through the doorway first and then I reluctantly came inside as well.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were still in the front room, whereas Jasper had vacated the vicinity, and it was assumed that Emmett was trying to console his scolded wife somewhere.

Once again, Esme was the first one to reach me. "We'd like to apologize on Rosalie's behalf. We've talked to her and we're truly sorry you had to go through that." she said graciously as she took my clammy hands within her cool ones, concern and shame evident in her warm eyes.

I winced and rubbed the back of my neck again, "I should be the one apologizing, Esme. I kinda had a meltdown and I'm sorry you had to see that, uh, not so graceful display." I muttered quietly.

I felt eyes upon me and I saw Jasper's pained gaze land on me from across the room.

"And can you apologize to Jasper for me..? I…I'm sorry I kinda blew up emotionally…" I mumbled sheepishly, even though I knew that Jasper could hear me from his position.

Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder gently, "Certainly." he assured me just as my stomach let out another one of it's infamous protests.

I blushed and laid a hand to my gut. Alice grinned at me as she came and took my hand to lead me to the kitchen.

"Now I hope you don't mind if we took the liberty of making supper for you and Bella." Carlisle told me as we made our way towards the kitchen. "I hope you haven't eaten." he muttered jokingly, as we were all very aware that I hadn't.

I laughed slightly, "No. I was told explicitly not to." I stated with a shrug.

"Hm." was the only reply I got, because I missed the knowing look shared by everyone.

The sudden blast of aromas from the kitchen hit me full force just as we reached the open-layout of the kitchen.

There was a plate full of the makings of hamburgers, with toasted buns on one plate, burgers with and without melted cheese on another, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles on another. A golden basket of fries was set in the middle and Ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise lined the edge of the glass top table.

"Wow. This looks great." I said gratefully as I sat my self down at the table, with Bella on my other side. I glanced up at Esme and Carlisle's beaming faces and flushed. "Thank you guys… Really." I muttered quietly, "I've never had such a nice welcome before."

Alice hugged me from behind. "You're one of the family now, so get used to it." she muttered happily as I laid a hand on hers.

Warmth washed over me in waves. I honestly believed her. I actually felt like I belonged in this not-so-typical family, despite the incident earlier.

For the first time in my life, I actually felt like I was home.


	14. Confessions

**Chapter 14- Confessions**

"**So, Danny. Tell us about yourself." Esme asked as I finished my last bite of my burger. **

"**Well, there's not much to tell, really." I started lightly after I finished chewing and swallowing, "I was born in Oakland, California. We moved back to Washington when I was three, my folks split it up when I was eleven. Been living in Vancouver ever since." I said with a vague shrug.**

"**So your father is Charlie's younger brother, then?" Carlisle asked as he stood to take the dishes, but I cut him off.**

"**Oh, please, let me. You've already done so much for me." I muttered quietly with a flush of embarrassment. I wasn't used to anyone serving me. These guys had already been so kind to me, I was beginning to feel like I was taking advantage of them. I began gathering the dirty plates. "But, yeah. He is. They, ah, don't talk too much though." I said hesitantly.**

**I saw Bella frown at my statement, "I've always wondered about that." she said expectantly as she followed my avoidant gaze with her demanding and curious one.**

**I shrugged vaguely again. "It's not really my story to tell. I guess they just didn't see eye to eye on some things and had a falling out or something." I explained feebly as I stacked the dishes and headed back into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. "Dad misses him though." I added kinda sadly as I came back into the dining room, frowning. **

**Bella mirrored my expression, "Yeah, Charlie too." she agreed quietly.**

**I nodded, then noticed how everyone was staring at the two of us. I laughed nervously, "Sorry. We kinda went into family talk there." I apologized as I reached into my purse at my feet to retrieve my bottle of pills. I took a sip of my water and swallowed both bitter tasting pills. **

"**So I saw a baby Grand back there," I started with a nod to the door leading back into the grate room which we had walked through, "Does somebody play?" I asked lightly.**

**Edward smiled, "I supposed I could play a tune or two." he said as he stood and helped Bella to her feet. **

**I stared flatly at the bronze haired boy as I stood, "You can play the piano. Why am I not surprised?" I said dryly as I shook my head. Edward frowned at my statement, probably wondering at the tenor of my statement. **

"**Do you **_**try**_** to be perfect or is this just something that comes naturally to you?" I teased as I followed the pair and the others followed me.**

**Edward chuckled "I do try." he admitted in such a way that it was clear that he was teasing, but without being arrogant. Even though he was pretty much perfect, like I'd said. **

**Everyone laughed quietly as we made our way towards the Piano. **

**As everyone hushed as Edward sat the piano, I got the sense that I was in for a treat, as corny as that statement sounds.**

**And I wasn't disappointed. **

**Edward's pale fingers danced along the keys, the song was slow and melodic, yet with a poignant underlying sorrow. The notes hung in the air almost hauntingly that I sat there with my mouth open after he had finished. **

"**That was… Beautiful." I muttered in awe as Edward stood.**

"**That was Bella's lullaby." Edward told me as he caressed his love's cheek.**

"**Danny, do you play?" Esme suddenly asked I got up from my seat to look at the great instrument before me.**

**I glanced back up at her, a sad smile on my face as I gingerly brushed my fingers along the smooth, cool keys, but not daring to press them, lest I ruin the wondrous hush that had befallen everyone in the room with a jarring note from my inexperienced hand. **

"**No, but I've always wanted to learn. I foolishly wasted two years in high school on Choir though, does that count?" I laughed quietly.**

"**I could teach you, you know." Edward told me with a brotherly smile. "I'm already teaching Bella to play a bit." he said as he sat next to his lady love. **

**I flushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Heh, maybe. We'll see."**

**Alice then got up and started towards the front door, a flicker of delight lighting her tawny eyes.**

"**Going to get the clothes, Alice?" Edward asked chuckling.**

**I mentally sweat dropped once again as Alice grinned and went out the door. I had forgotten all about Alice's alterations for my new clothes. **

**Before I quite knew what as happening, Alice was back and she had me by the wrist, dragging me up the expansive staircase towards her room.**

"**Uh, bye!" I stammered as I stumbled up the stairs with a wave to everyone below.**

**As I was tugged up the stairs and up to the second floor, I unfortunately passed by what I assume was Rosalie's and Emmett's room, just as the blond viper stepped out of the door. **

**The second her blond mane came into view, I instantly lowered my gaze to the beautiful pale bamboo flooring, lest I have to endure her searing hatred face to face once more.**

**Though not a word was spoken, the animosity in the air was stifling.**

**Alice quickly yanked me through a fuchsia colored door. **

**Alice's room, wasn't really her room, as in, there was no bed, or dressers, or closet. So I guess it was more of her sewing room. There was long sleek black tables along two of the four walls, which were covered in shelves and bins that were filled to the brim with different fabrics, threads, bobbin threads, bindings, appliqués, pins, bobby pins, and patterns. It was so packed in there that I couldn't barely see the vertical violet and fuchsia stripes of paint on the walls. **

**A pang of homesickness clutched at my heart. My mom loved sewing. She would've thought she had died and gone to heaven to have a sewing room like this. It was nearly twice the size of the master bedroom back at home.**

**Home… **

**Was that place even my home anymore? Or would that be with Bella and Charlie now? Man, this being homeless thing was confusing.. And sad. I sighed softly to my self. **

**Alice noted my thoughtful expression, and in an attempt to get me out of my new funk, she yanked my hands out of my pockets and held them out parallel to my shoulders and whipped out a yellow measuring tape from out of no where. "Don't mope, Dan. Just think of all of the new pretty things you got today and how pretty you'll look when I'm done with you." she murmured warmly as she began measuring my arm length, height, weight, bust size, and hips.**

**Since being measured was practically second nature to me after being born the daughter of an avid sewer, the minutes quickly turned into hours as they flew on by. **

**Alice worked at, what seemed to me, a frenetic pace. But I suppose that was a normal, slow pace for her, being inhuman as she was. **

**As she worked, we talked about a lot of different things. She asked me about what type of dresses I had worn to my proms and homecomings and complained a bit about the fact that Bella was adamant about not going to another dance as long as she lived.**

**That had made me laugh a bit, but really I wasn't all that surprised by my cousin's anti-dance attitude. When I had been younger, it had been Emma and Rachel's soul goal in life to get me to go to dances, or 'Socials' as our middle school had called them. I had fought them tooth and nail not to go. That had stopped though, when I had entered high school. Once you had to dress up fancy to go to a dance, all my former protests had ended. **

**I had gone to nearly every single dance at my high school, whether I was with Caleb or not. That was the one thing I did with out him. **

**Truth be told, I was not a graceful dancer whatsoever, and I was not belle of the ball, but the sheer kinetic and frantic energy of a dance was enough to get me excited. It was utter chaos and I loved it. **

**Looking back now, I really did miss going to dances, knowing that I wouldn't have another chance to dress up like that again.**

**After what felt like a few minutes I finally managed to free my wrist long enough from Alice's hold to quickly glance down at my watch. "Jeezie creezie!" I vowed as I squinted down at the black digital numbers. **

**Alice looked up from her sewing machine, pins stuck in her mouth to free her hands, "Hmm?" she asked wordlessly.**

"**Alice, it's almost midnight." I laughed disbelievingly. "We've been up here for nearly four hours."**

**The petite vampire yanked my wrist over to her for her to see. "You're right." she muttered almost sadly as she returned my limb to me.**

**I grinned brightly at my new friend, "I'll be over bright and early, Alice, I promise. We can finish up then." I assured her warmly.**

**I was then promptly glomped by the tiny vampire seamstress. "No, you won't." she said disappointedly into my shoulder as she held me gingerly to her waif-ish frame, "But thanks for saying it anyways." she murmured with a resigned sigh. **

**I pulled back enough to give her a puzzled look, "Wha.. Why won't I be over?" I asked warily, suspicion making my voice go down an octave. **

**The tiny clairvoyant in my arms softly tapped my nose, "No spoilers, Danielle." she quipped with a playful smile, easing my worries only slightly. I trusted that my new friend would tell me if something really epic would happen to me.**

"**Thank you, Alice. For everything today." I murmured softly against Alice's soft dark hair as I hugged her tightly back.**

**Alice hugged me back (very gently by vampire standards). "We were happy to do it. You're a part of this family now too." she told me lovingly.**

**The sentiment of that simple statement nearly made tears come to my eyes once more that night, but I cleared my throat and released Alice with only a smile and a barely concealed yawn.**

"**Come on, human. Let's have Edward take you and Bella home for the night." she urged with a laugh as she lead me to the door. **

**The drive home was entirely too short for my liking. I enjoyed riding in cars, it was like a free pass to zone out as the scenery flashed on by. **

**I was rather disappointed when we finally pulled into the familiar driveway of my Uncle's house. **

**I yawned loudly as I stumbled out of Edward's shiny Volvo. "Thanks for the ride, Ed." I muttered with a tired smile as the red head helped Bella out of the car.**

"**It was nothing." Edward said with a smile as he turned to mutter sweet nothings in Bella's ear.**

**Another pang of sadness hit me, but I tried my best to quell it as Edward glanced concernedly at me. I waved his concern away as I shut the door to the car. "Well, you two kids have fun. I, my self, am hitting the hay." I mumbled tiredly as I rubbed my stinging eyes. **

"**Good night, Danny." Edward said quietly and I cringed as I detected the pity in his dulcet tone. I was painfully aware of the concerned and pitying look that was shared between the two lovers.**

**I started walking back up towards the house, hoping to out run the pity. No such luck.**

"**Danny, wait." Bella called as she limped her way to me, "After Edward leaves, do you… Wanna talk or anything?" she asked delicately. **

**I nodded begrudgingly and headed to the door. It was pry time Bella and I had some real time to our selves and had that anticipated and dreaded coming clean conversation.**

**I was **_**not**_** looking forward to telling Bella my sob story though. It meant that I'd have to go through every excruciating detail once again in my mind, despite all my attempts to bury it deep into my subconscious. **

**If I was left alone for too long, the memories, both good and bad, would just return with a vengeance, so I kept my self busy at all times, so the pain couldn't catch up to me.**

**Although it did no good in the end, really. The pain was everywhere, in everything. No matter what I did or how hard I smiled, I saw Caleb's face in every shadow.**

**Sure, I laughed and carried on like a normal person, but those moments of happiness only lasted so long. It was like the pain waited until I was marginally okay again, then it struck. **

**As I opened the door to the dark household, the pain of keeping my spirits up all day long finally took it's tool on me while I carefully shut the door and leaned upon it heavily.**

**Images of Edward and Bella's loving expressions flashed before my eyes, but then Edward's features morphed into that of Caleb's, fair, sharp and devastatingly handsome. **

**I could almost feel his lean arms around me, his thin lips upon mine. He had been mine once, wholly and completely. Caleb had once held me like Edward was holding Bella now. I had tasted those lips, felt his body against mine as he told me he loved me… **

**But not anymore. He had betrayed me. He had thrown my love for him back into my face with a laugh and a sneer. **

**Then the one image I never wanted to see again came to my mind and burned it's self into my subconscious, like how a burn kept on damaging the flesh long after the source has been removed.**

**I saw Caleb's toned and lean form sighing in pleasure as it was entangled in the arms and legs of my own flesh and blood, his face buried contentedly into Stephanie's neck. **

**As if I was actually re-living the scene of betrayal, I had to bite back a scream of sheer shock and agony, my hands pressed white-knuckled against my own lips. Tears were falling like rain once again down my face in torrents. **

**Another ragged sob tore through my throat, but because of my hands, it merely escaped my lips as a pained whimper.**

**It felt like my heart was being squeezed by some unseen vice as I removed a hand from my mouth and tried to hold my self together while keeping my pitiful cries to a minimum. **

**No. No. I had to keep it together. Edward was just outside and who knew how well his super-hearing could pick up my noises of despair, let alone the mind reading thing?**

**But even as I knew this, I felt like the scream was just building and building inside of me. I needed an outlet and I needed it now or I would explode.**

**I searched frantically around the dark living room until I spotted a feasible option.**

**I dove for the couch and shoved my face into my fluffy flannel encased pillow. I inhaled and let out all of my pent up pain and sorrow in a muffled scream that ended up with me coughing up a lung from inhaling too quickly. **

**And that's how Bella found me as she walked through the door, hacking up a lung as I laid on my stomach, with tears still running down my face.**

**Bella, upon hearing my ragged coughing, flipped on the lights and was instantly at my side.**

"**Danny, are you okay? Can you breathe?" she asked me worriedly as she rubbed my back.**

**I waved her away as my coughs subsided. I knew how pathetic I must have looked. This was the second time I had cried this evening alone. **

**Shame caused me to turn onto my side and stare at the chocolate brown fabric of the couch, since my nose was practically touching the soft material. "I'm pathetic, I know…" I muttered tearfully into the fabric, "You must be ashamed to even remotely be related to such a crybaby." I practically spat with self loathing.**

**Bella stroked my hair maternally, "I don't think you're pathetic or a crybaby, Danny." she told me softly with a sigh. "Why don't you tell me what happened back in Vancouver?" she urged quietly as she continued to run her fingers gently through my hair.**

**The sensation brought back memories of when Caleb had done the same thing as we watch movies together…**

**I tensed up immediately at the memory and sat up. "You remember me telling you about my boyfriend Caleb West, right?" I asked lifelessly, inwardly pleased that I could actual say his name out loud without shattering into a million pieces.**

**Bella nodded, "Yeah, you guys were together for a long time…" she muttered as the gist of what I was going to say dawned on her and she laid a comforting hand on my lap. **

"**Yeah… Two years… Not so much anymore." I said with a bitter smile, "I.. Ah.. Came home after my Senior Party that we had had after Graduation, and Caleb hadn't gone. He had said he had had '**_**something come up.' **_**" I repeated scornfully with sarcastic quotation marks, "The party lasted all night so I walked home half asleep, but when I got there, it was too quiet… I climbed the stairs to my room and…. I saw them." I choked out as I started clenching and unclenching my fists while I stared unblinkingly at the corner of the coffee table.**

"**Them…?" Bella repeated in a whisper as a look of utter horror and pity colored her features. **

"**Caleb and… St-Steph." I bit out as I squeezed my eyes shut against the rampant visuals returning to me.**

"_**Stephanie?!"**_** Bella gasped, "Your… Your **_**sister**_** was sleeping with your boyfriend?! And you actually found them…! Oh god, Danny!" she moaned sympathetically as she pulled me into her arms.**

"**And that's not even the best part!" I began laughing despairingly, "The best part is that my own mother didn't even believe me! But why would she? Stephanie is fucking perfect and can do no wrong! She took her side and told me I was mistaken! **_**I walked in on them fucking in my bed and I'm the mistaken one!**_**" I shouted shrilly as I was overcome by the pent up fury. **

**I continued on, "I was the one who was wronged and my own mother doesn't believe me, she thinks I'm just spouting bullshit about her perfect daughter! And neither one of them come clean either! They pretend nothing fucking happened, all the while he has the fucking gall to **_**smirk **_**at me while I got yelled at for calling them out." I growled as my voice quieted and I began trembling in rage.**

"**So I had had enough of that bullshit. I packed my things and told my mom I was coming here." I bit out as I breathed through my nose to try and calm my self. "Pretty pathetic, isn't it? I mean, how stupid can a person be not to notice the connection between her own sister and her boyfriend?" I muttered lowly, my own self loathing burning steadily within my heart.**

**I barely registered the fact that I was completely tense until Bella wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, and my fingers hurt as I unclenched the white-knuckled fists that I had made. **

**Bella's silence was pure gold as I slowly uncoiled my tense muscles and hugged her back fiercely, positively clinging to my cousin for dear life. It was as if my anger and pain were consuming me, mind, body, and soul. An inky black darkness that was tainting everything in my life. **

"**I.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Bells. The pain, it's like a poison in my veins, ruining me from the inside out. I can't get it out, I don't know how to even start." I whispered into her soft dark hair.**

**Suddenly from the stairs, I heard a gruff voice suggest "Well, I could shoot the little prick, if you wanted." **

**Both Bella and I jumped about a foot in the air off the couch, only to see Uncle Charlie's bare, hairy legs sitting on the top of the stairs through the railing.**

**Well… **_**Shit. **_

**My shouting had probably woken him up and now he had heard everything.**

"**So.. You pretty much heard everything, right?" I asked quietly, running my hand through my hair. While I hadn't planned on telling Charlie this soon, I wasn't too surprised he had found out. **

**Guess that cat was outta the bag now. Today must've been national **_**Lets share our darkest secrets **_**day or something, I swear.**

"**Yup." Charlie answered, "Kinda hard not to, when people start shouting in the middle of the night." he muttered with a verbal shrug. **

**I winced, "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized faintly, an embarrassed flush coloring my face. **

**Charlie grunted nonchalantly, my emotional outburst probably a bit unnerving to him, since both father and daughter in this house tended to hide their emotions. **

**Whereas I practically shouted mine from rooftops.**

"**It's late. You two should probably get to bed." Uncle Charlie said awkwardly as he stood on the steps, probably eager to leave the realm of teenage female hormones behind, and to get back to his still warm and inviting bed. **

**It was all I could do not to start laughing again, through my tears. "G'night, Uncle Charlie." I called up the stairs. **

**Another grunt.**

**Bella and I laughed quietly, both a bit misty-eyed. **

**It was another moment before I broke the thoughtful silence between us. "So.. Ah… Thanks for letting me vent… I appreciate it." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck self consciously. **

**Bella smiled softly at me and squeezed my hand, "No problem. I'm here for you when you need me." she assured me. **

**I smiled weakly back at her and nodded. "So.. Uh… Is there any heartfelt secrets you feel the need to tell me?" I joked lightly. "'cept for our friends who sleep all day and have no tans, that I kinda figured out on my own." I jibed in a casual tone.**

**Bella chuckled at my feeble attempt at humor, then was quiet for a moment more, as she ran her fingertips over her wrist, where I knew the smooth scar-tissue resided. Her expression was pensive.**

**I followed her gaze to her hand, "I was kidding, you know that, right?" I asked, somber once again. "You don't have to feel obligated to tell me anything, Bella." I told her firmly, not wanting her to feel like she had to be fair and relive what must've been a pretty horrific event for her. **

**Now I felt like a perfect ass for even joking about all of this…**

**But Bella shook her head, her dark gaze clearly far away from the here and now. "No, it's like you said. It's like a poison and I need to let it bleed out some. I need to tell someone about it, someone who wasn't actually… Involved." Bella muttered quietly as she let out a slight shudder, then she turned to me and grasped my hands in hers, "That's how we heal, I think. We bleed out the poison slowly, over time." she continued firmly, emotion positively burning in her gaze.**

**I nodded in grim agreement. I braced my self emotionally as she began, "Well, I should start from the beginning, I guess, when I first came to Forks and saw them for the first time. When I saw **_**him**_** for the first time…"**


End file.
